Identity
by Akarui-Midori
Summary: After having been gone since the beginning of middle school, Dib returns in the middle of high school. But to everyone's surprise, including Zim's, he seems to have completely lost his vision over the years, giving Zim a bit of a different view on him.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day back from summer break, the children filed into their home classroom slowly, groaning and groggy from having to wake up so early. Zim sat in the back of the room, not paying attention at all, as usual. After elementary school, he realized that this Earth knowledge was useless and he only needed to go to Skool to keep up appearances. Once the students were all in their seats, the teacher didn't even introduce _herself_ before she stood up, going over to the door and leading a familiar looking student with blacked out glasses to the front of the room. "We have a new student joining us this year, though some of you might remember him from elementary school. His name is Dib Membrane."

Zim perked up when he heard Dib's name, surprised to see him again after so many years. But... was he wearing sun glasses indoors? What for? 'Stupid human. First he leaves Zim without saying anything and then he wears sun glasses where there's no sun.' Zim rolled his eyes as he continued to listen to the teacher.

"But unfortunately, Dib had lost his vision, so if you all could be as helpful as possible to him, that would be lovely." Zim widened his eyes when he heard that Dib had lost his vision, immediately feeling... sorry for him. The teacher nodded, but Dib spoke up. "Look... Please don't treat me like I'm some kind of special case, It's best if you all just leave me alone... Can you please lead me to a seat?" The teacher nodded again and looked around the room. It happened that the only open seat was the one next to Zim, so she lead him to the back of the room and to his new seat. Once Dib sat down, he sighed, setting his book bag down on the ground, beside the desk.

As soon as Dib sat next to him, Zim leaned over and poked him. "Hey! Since when can you not see? Are those sunglasses making you not see? You should take them off, stupid." Zim stated, rather confidently.

Dib jumped when he felt the poke, turning his head in the direction of Zim's voice. "D-Do I know you?" He didn't quite recognize Zim's voice.

Zim frowned, starting to get annoyed again. "Know me?! How _dare_ you not bother to remember me!" He folded his arms and pouted a bit. "Hmph. Stupid human."

Once Zim had said 'stupid human', Dib's eyes snapped wide open behind his glasses. "Z...Zim?"

"Well who else would it be?" Zim snapped, staying in his same position. Though after a minute he turned to face Dib and tilted his head. "So you can't see anymore...? Why? Did something rip out your eyeballs?"

Dib let out a small chuckle. "You remember how I wore glasses when I was little? Well my eyes just got worse and worse till I couldn't see anymore... Damn, I thought I'd never se-..hear you again.." He smiled.

Zim frowned when Dib corrected himself like that. "Well... where have you been anyway? You didn't even say good-bye to Zim!"

Dib sighed. "Sweden... I didn't even know I was going. I just came home from school one day and our bags were packed.

Zim tilted his head in confusion, narrowing his eyes. "Really? Why? Was your parental unit afraid of germs here or something?"

Dib shook his head. "No, it had to do with the creation of certain kinds of nuclear and atomic weapons. God, I hate war."

Zim blinked, leaning closer to Dib. "Why would you hate that? You get to take over people when you start wars!"

Dib rolled his eyes, even though it wasn't visible behind his glasses. "Why can't people just get along? What's so great about taking over people if all it does is make enemies, cause problems, and kill innocent people? I'd rather there just be peace."

Even though Dib couldn't see it, Zim stuck out his tongue and pointed to his mouth, making a gagging noise. "That's... sickening. You've gone soft, Dib-thing."

"I would fight for peace and the right to live, but I'll never fight to conquer." Dib turned to Zim. "_That_, is what's sickening."

"BULLSHIT." Zim slammed his fist on the desk, earning a dirty look from the teacher and a few odd stares from his classmates. "If you don't fight to conquer, then you shouldn't be fighting at all! War has ione/i purpose; to come out on top," he argued, actually becoming offended by what Dib was saying.

"Why the fuck would you slaughter innocent people just to get what you want, why would you destroy the live of millions of people just to 'come out on top'?" Dib tried to be a little more quiet, not wanting to draw any more attention. "And can you shut the hell up? You're going to get us in trouble."

Zim hissed at Dib, shaking his head. "No! Do NOT try to silence Zim! Your ideas are stupid and you have no idea what you're talking about! No wonder no one likes you!" Zim faced away from Dib, looking out the window as some kids giggled and snickered.

Dib tensed a little, inhaling deeply. "Fuck you, you defective little piece of shit," he said simply before he got up, feeling his way over to the door and walking out.

Zim immediately hopped up from his seat as he watched Dib leave. He contemplated following Dib out but he just figured he'd go to his house later anyway. He was too stubborn to apologize, but maybe he could fix it some other way. ... With snacks. Yeah, snacks fix everything. Zim smiled to himself, leaning back in his chair.

Dib didn't go anywhere once he had walked about 10 feet out of the class room, he had no idea where he was and was to afraid to keep walking because he might fall down some stairs or something. So he just slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground, letting out a long sigh.

Once their class had ended, Zim hopped out of his seat and strolled out of the classroom, with the intention of going to Dib's place. But once he saw him in the hall, he plopped himself down in front of him, poking his forehead. "Guess who~... Miserable filth-sack."

Dib sighed and swatted the hand away. "What do you want?"

"Loooook, maybe Zim was a little harsh to you before, but don't worry. I forgive you for being stupid and causing me to yell at you." Zim smiled and nodded, grabbing Dib's wrist. "Now come on, come back to class. I still haven't had a chance to properly catch up with you yet." Dib jerked his hand away, pushing himself up. "Just get the hell away from me, Zim."

Zim frowned, standing up with Dib. "What? You're still mad at me? Well... it's not like Zim was the only one who said anything horrible!" he folded his arms, staying in front of Dib.

"I didn't say anything horrible." Dib huffed, turning and walking off, though he walked into a wall moments later, falling back and causing his shades to fall off.

Zim rolled his eyes at this, grabbing Dib as he fell back, pushing him back up to his feet and grabbing his shoulder and twisting him around so he was facing him. "You called Zim defective!" he snapped, jabbing Dib in the chest. "An—" Zim was about to continue speaking but widened his eyes at Dib's strange, grey, foggy eyes. He pointed to Dib. "Hey, human eyes change color? ... How repulsive! And such an ugly color. Zim liked your other eyes better."

Dib closed his eyes with a small sigh. "They're only like that because I'm blind... that's why I wear the glasses. Can you hand them to me?"

Zim still didn't fully understand, but he picked up Dib's glasses and put them on for him. "So... you really can't see a thing?" Zim waved a hand in front of Dib's face. "Not at all?"

"No... now can you stop moving your hand in front of my face?" Dib adjusted the glasses.

Zim widened his eyes, glaring at Dib. "LIAR! YOU _CAN_ SEE ZIM'S HAND!"

Dib sighed, rolling his eyes. "No, I can feel the air against my face... and you wouldn't believe how many people do that."

Zim blinked and looked to the side. "... Oh. Well, how long have you been like this? Totally blind, that is. You seem kind of new to it."

"I went fully blind about 3 months ago... it's still pretty hard to cope."

Zim frowned, feeling his antennae droop a little under his wig. "I can't imagine what it's like nog to see. I mean... not being able to see my amazing reflection in shiny things anymore would be just... horrible."

Dib rolled his eyes. "Hey... do you think you can lead me home? I really don't feel like being here."

Zim sighed and nodded. "Yes, Zim will take you home." He grabbed Dib's wrist and started walking with him, heading down the hallway. Dib pulled his hand away and gripped onto Zim's arm with both hands, walking slowly. The next class had already started and mostly everyone had left, so the halls were pretty clear. Zim rolled his eyes as he slowed down his pace for Dib, pushing his way through the front doors of the school and leading Dib out, stopping at the top of the stairs. "Oh. Erm. There's stairs, so be careful..." Dib groaned, rolling his eyes and looking in Zim's direction. "Can you put my hands on the rails please?"

"... I have a better, faster idea." Zim picked up Dib and spread out his pak legs, hopping down the stairs and onto the ground below them. Dib gasped, clinging onto Zim for dear life as he hopped onto the ground. Once they was on the ground, Zim retracted his pak legs and set Dib down, smiling to himself. "See? Much easier." Dib was trembling as he was set down, glaring at Zim. "Please don't do that again! I-I don't like not being able to feel the ground."

"But Zim had you in his arms, you were perfectly fine the whole time!" Zim nodded and took Dib's arm again, starting to walk with him.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Dib tilted his head down as he walked, staying pretty silent the most of the way there.

Zim sighed and nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He continued to lead Dib, staying silent most of the way. Once Dib's house was in sight, Zim looked over at him. "If you had antennae, you'd be able to see, you know."

"Well, not isee/i necessarily, but if your eyes are to fail, they kick up their sensation for vision and allow you to get around a lot easier. But defective Irkens born blind are executed. So that doesn't happen very often."

"That's...horrible." Dib blinked, sighing once more. "Hey, are we almost to my house?"

Zim nodded, pointing to Dib's home. "It's right here." He led him to the front door, opening it for Dib and leading him inside, shutting the door for him. "Well. You're inside now." He shrugged, looking around.

"Okay, I know my way around from here, wanna come up to my room?"

Zim nodded, heading to the stairs, not waiting for Dib since he said he could find his way on his own anyway. Dib felt around the wall to the railing, making his way upstairs and to his room, closing the door once he was inside. Zim sat on top of Dib's bed, bouncing up and down a little. "I haven't been up here in a loooooooong time. I almost forgot what it looked like. ... You remember what it looks like, right?"

"Not really, no.." Dib sat next too him, his hands feeling over the sheets.

Zim frowned, tapping the bed. "Well here's your bed. Over there is your closet. And there's your computer. And there's lots of posters, and uh... well... Zim is boring himself." Zim leaned back on the bed, sighing contently.

Dib flopped on his back next to Zim. "I wish I knew what my room looked like..." He said to himself, sighing.

"It looks the same as it used to," Zim answered simply. "Just try to remember what that looked like."

"I... I can't... everything in my head is just black..."

Zim frowned, drooping his antennae under his wig. He pulled off his wig and contacts since they were bugging him and looked back to Dib. "Do you... Do you remember what Zim looks like?"

"Barely… I know your eyes were pink and your skin is green...mbut I don't really remember what the colors themselves look like."

Zim sighed and nodded, a little disappointed. "This is... really weird. I never exactly knew why you wore those big goofy glasses of yours. Zim didn't know that eyes could become damaged like that."

"Yeah... hey, d-do you mind if I feel what you look like? It might help me remember."

"Hmmm... I guess... But you better not try anything funny!" Zim snapped, scooting closer to Dib.

Dib brought his hands up and gently placed them on Zim's face, his thumbs rubbing under his eye sockets. "Wow, I forgot how big your eyes are…"

"Big and superior," Zim added with a nod.

Dib's hands trailed upward to Zim's antennae, gently feeling over the long stalks. "Wow, these things are smooth… almost like velvet."

Zim shivered a little at this, twitching his antennae slightly. "Do they?"

Dib nodded, brushing his fingers past the tips. "I really wish I could look at you again..."

Zim shivered again, shrugging. "I-I look the same as I used to, there won't be anything new to see."

"But I barely remember what you look like..." Dib sighed, dropping his hands

Zim shrugged again. "Green skin, big magenta eyes, fantastic looks." Zim looked up at Dib, frowning a little. "You're a bit taller than Zim now though."

"Really?" Dib smiled a little. "I knew I'd out grow you, space boy."

Zim waved him off, shaking his head. "Yeah yeah, but don't think I'll treat you any different because you're taller."

"But you will because I'm blind, right?" Dib looked down. He hated the idea of being treated like a helpless little kid.

"Well, uh, I guess? I mean like… Zim will lead you places I guess, but I'm not going to _not_ be mean to you now and then."

"But... it's not like we can fight anymore like we used to." Dib sat back, reaching up and taking off the glasses. "Do you mind if I take these off? It's kind of annoying wearing them."

Zim shrugged. "I don't care what you do with them. And so what if we can't physically fight? Less bruises for Zim."

Dib looked over at Zim. "Well, aren't you still trying to take over?"

Zim didn't answer, he just folded his arms. "You ask a lot of questions."

Dib raised an eyebrow. "I didn't hear a 'no'..."

"... So if you didn't hear a 'no', then that means yes, doesn't it? So shut up."

"I hope you know I'll still find a way to stop you... even if I die, I'll die fighting you."

Zim huffed, nodding. "Yeah, yeah, I know you will."

Dib frowned, sitting up a little. "What? You think I won't?"

Zim shrugged. "It would be difficult for you."

Dib growled, and after and moment he lunged forward, tackling Zim to the bed and getting his hands around his neck. Zim gasped at the sudden attack, kicking at Dib. "STOP THAT! GET AWAY FROM ZIM'S NECK!"

"I can still take you, space freak, just because I'm blind doesn't mean shit!" Dib squeezed, but his hands were shaky. Out of defense, Zim's first reaction was to reach forward and use his claws to scratch Dib across the cheek, hissing loudly at him. Dib flinched at the impact of Zim's claws, but only tightened his grip, uselessly closing his eyes. Zim stuck out his tongue and gagged, scratching Dib a couple more times. "S-STOP THAT!" Dib popped his eyes open and narrowed them, glaring at Zim. "Then surrender!"

"NEVER! NGGH WHEN DID YOU GET SO STRONG?!"

Dib just ignored him, straddling Zim's waist, squeezing his throat as hard as he could. Zim gagged and choked, kicking and scratching at Dib. "Y-You wouldn't kill Zim!" After a few more seconds, Dib let out a long shaky sigh, letting his hands fall. "You're right... I can't…"

Zim coughed a few more times, sitting up and giving Dib's chest another scratch. "DON'T TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Dib flinched at the scratch.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?!" He didn't realize he was still on Zim's lap.

"HOW ABOUT NOT TRY TO KILL ZIM FOR NO REASON?!" he yelled, pushing at him. "Now get off!"

"You said you are still gonna take over! So I had a reason!"

"That isn't a good enough reason!" Zim squirmed underneath Dib, glaring at him. "Off! Off of Zim!"

"Huh? Oh!" Dib crawled off of him, blushing. "S-Sorry.."

Zim immediately sat up and folded his arms, looking away from Dib. "You've gotten more violent."

Dib sighed. "I'm just pissy because everyone treats me like I'm helpless, when I'm not. I can do things for myself, I don't need anyone's help."

Zim nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yes, yes, you've proven that you're very capable of trying to kill Zim, even with impaired vision."

Dib cracked a smile. "Yeah, so just remember, if you piss me off I can still kill you."

Zim tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. "No you can't, remember? You'll just end up giving up again."

"I didn't give up! I... just... didn't think now was the appropriate time to kill you."

Zim waved him off, shaking his head. "You are so full of shit."

Dib crossed his arms. "Shut up!"

Zim smirked at this, poking Dib's nose. "Admit it! You can't kill Zim!"

"I can! Just... only when I want to." Dib swatted his hand away.

Zim shrugged. "You seemed like you wanted to before."

"But then I changed my mind! Can we talk about something else now?"

Zim snickered and nodded. "Fine, fine, what else is new in your boring life? You know, besides leaving Zim for years without a good-bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Dib sighed. "Well... besides the blind thing, nothing really, what about you?"

Zim smirked. "Oh, you know, just trying to take over the planet. Although, not as much lately. It's been boring without you around. I kind of just... stopped for a while. BUT, now that you're back...~"

Dib chuckled a little. "Yeah, at least I know you missed me."

"I DIDN'T MISS YOU!" he argued, blushing a little.

"Then I guess you wouldn't care if I just left again..~"

"NO! I-I mean, no. No I would not."

Dib chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't worry, I won't leave again. Zim smiled a little, knowing Dib couldn't see it. "Good. Now Zim can continue to torture you."

This caused Dib to raise an eyebrow, tilting his head. "Torture me? How?"

"I... um... haven't really thought about it... BUT I WILL!"

Dib laughed again, flopping onto his back. "That's what I thought~"

Zim pouted and flopped onto his stomach next to Dib. "Shut up."

Dib poked him. "Make me~"

Zim narrowed his eyes at this, sitting up and scooting closer to Dib, nudging his shoulder. "Zim said shut up." Dib nudged back. "Dib said make me." He said, purposely talking in the third person to mock Zim. Zim growled softly and hopped on top of Dib, sitting on his chest. "Shut it!"

"H-Hey!" Dib put his hands on Zim's hips, trying to move him. "Get off!"

Zim giggled, shaking his head and folding his arms, straddling Dib's chest with his legs. "/Make me/!" he smiled, mocking Dib from earlier. Dib put his hand on Zim's crotch, thinking it was his stomach and still trying to push him off. Zim jumped a little at this, gasping and slapping Dib's hand away. "HEY!"

"What? What did I do?" Dib froze, holding up his hands defensively. Zim didn't want to answer him. He just hopped off of Dib, folding his arms. "N-Nothing, nothing. Just shut up already."

"Seriously, what did I do..?" Dib sat up, brushing himself off.

"NOTHING!" Zim snapped, flattening his antennae against the back of his head.

Dib frowned and jumped a little. "Okay! Okay... sorry."

Zim flopped back down onto his stomach, huffing and facing Dib. "You're annoying."

Dib rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude." He let out a small yawn, not sleeping very well the night before. Zim folded his arms and rest his chin in his arms, shutting his eyes in annoyance. "Why do humans call each other that?"

"I'm not sure, really." Dib shrugged.

"... It's stupid." Zim stuck out his tongue in distaste. Dib didn't respond for a few moments and even ended up dozing off. Zim frowned at this, kicking Dib a little. "Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Dib sat straight up, his eyes wide.

"You started to fall asleep." Zim pointed to Dib. "Zim would be bored if you fell asleep."

"But I'm tirrrrrrred" Dib whined, flopping back down.

Zim sighed, sounding obviously annoyed. "Fiiiine, sleep. See if Zim cares."

Dib closed his eyes. "You could join me if you like."

Zim huffed and lied down on the bed, facing away from Dib. He sighed and shut his eyes, drooping his antennae against his head. After Dib had dozed back off, he rolled, nuzzling his face into Zim's shoulder. Zim popped an eye open a little at this, sighing and shutting it shortly after, not bothering to wake Dib again. Instead he just drooped his antennae in front of his face lazily. Dib hugged onto the Irken's arm before he finally stopped moving, sighing contently. Zim flinched a little at this, but sighed, eventually falling asleep completely.

By the time Zim woke up, Dib had laid his head on Zim's chest, unknowingly cuddling him. Zim looked down at Dib and widened his eyes, poking at him, perking up his antennae in attention. Dib just shifted a little and remained asleep. Zim sighed and nudged Dib again, actually speaking to him now. "Dib... Dib thing... Dib... Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibbb..."

"H-Hmm?" Dib groaned, sitting up. Zim sat up and pointed to Dib. "You were using Zim as a pillow." Dib blushed a little, but waved it off. "I couldn't help it, you're comfy." Zim blinked and poked his own chest. "Well... maybe so... but still! Zim is no bed!"

"But you're comfyyyyyyyyy~" Dib whined, pouting.

Zim let out a long, annoyed sigh, leaning his head back. "No I'm nnoooooooot~" he whined, mimicking Dib. Dib laid back down on him. "My squishy alien~" Zim widened his eyes a little at this, throwing both of his arms up so Dib didn't wrap his own arms around them. "What are you- why are you so affectionate all of a sudden?"

"I'm sleepy..." Dib closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into his chest. He was already half asleep and exhausted, not really thinking clearly. Zim huffed and pushed at Dib again, shaking his head. "Q-Quit that." Dib wrapped his arms around Zim's waist. "Miiiiine~"

"D- Wha- I... Zim isn't /yours/, Zim is Zim's!"

Dib didn't respond, dozing back off. Zim sighed loudly and nudged Dib's shoulder, attempting to wake up. "Up! Awaken!" Dib just whined, rolling off him but remaining asleep. Zim smiled, quite satisfied with himself. ... Until he ended up actually missing Dib's warmth wrapped around him. So he flopped back down next to Dib and curled up against him, folding his arms and pouting a little. Dib rolled again and nuzzled up to him, causing Zim to purr softly, letting his eyes fall shut again.

Dib nuzzled his head under Zim's chin, smiling slightly against his neck. Zim nuzzled his chin against the top of Dib's head, twitching his antennae a bit and sighing softly. Dib wrapped his arms back around Zim's waist, trailing his hands under his shirt in an attempt to warm them. Zim shifted and tensed up a little, but huddled up closer to Dib at this, humming and burying his face in Dib's neck. After this, Dib relaxed and remained still for the next hour or so, sound asleep. Zim stayed asleep along with Dib, snoozing softly, occasionally sighing or humming contently in his sleep.

Soon, Dib started to wake up, yawning loudly. Zim's antennae twitched at the sound, but he stayed asleep for the most part, clinging onto Dib's shirt. Dib blinked and felt around, wondering what he was touching that was so warm. Zim suddenly let out a loud snore, perking his antennae upright. Dib jumped, his eyes going wide as he backed away a bit. "...Zim?"

Zim's eyes blinked open and closed a few times. "Nyeehhh," he answered, rolling onto his other side, facing away from Dib. Dib's face turned bright red. "...Were we just cuddling..?" Zim shrugged, keeping his back to Dib. "Maybe."

"...Do you have any idea how weird that is..?" Dib sat back, scratching his head. Zim frowned turning around to face Dib again. "You started it."

"I did?" Dib blushed even darker. "When?"

"Eh, before we fell asleep. Actually, you called Zim your 'squishy alien'. And you tried to use me as a pillow." Zim folded his arms and pouted a bit.

"Liar, I don't remember that." Dib crossed his arms.

"Well it happened!" Zim snapped. "And you hugged Zim and refused to let go, trapping me!"

"Sure, whatever space freak..." Dib stood up, stretching. "What time is it?"

"How should Zim know?" he sat up as well, leaning back against the wall next to the bed.

"There is an alarm clock on my night stand." Dib pointed in the direction it should be. "At least I think my night stand is over there..." Zim looked over at the clock for a second before looking back at Dib. "It's 5:30."

"Oh...I hope Gaz didn't see us." He lied back down after a few moments.

Zim blinked and tilted his head. "Why is that?"

"Because, she would onslaught us with a never-ending mountain of gay jokes."

"Eeeuuuuh... okay..." Zim answered with a shrug, shaking his head. "What's so bad about her making jokes?"

"Because they get annoying." Dib ran his fingers through his hair. Zim shrugged, shaking his head. "Zim doesn't really care what she says."

"Well that's you, not me."

"Why do you care so much?"=

"Because... it just hurts being teased so much… I don't know."

Zim rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "They're just words."

"You don't have the same psyche as a human, to us words can hurt too."

"But why? Zim doesn't understand how just some stupid words can cause pain."

"They can make you feel insignificant and worthless..."

"Hmmm... I see... but still, they don't physically hurt you."

"Emotional pain can be just as bad as physical pain."

Zim just rolled his eyes again, shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

"You just don't understand, what would you do if your precious 'Tallest' were to call you a freak, worthless and that you should just go kill yourself, hmm?"

Zim shot a glare at Dib, gritting his teeth together. "SHUT UP! THEY WOULD NEVER SAY THAT TO ZIM!"

"But what if they did? How would that make you feel?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Zim snapped, folding his arms.

"...Exactly, words can hurt, Zim...Some people are just more fragile than others."

Zim looked back at Dib. "So, you're one of the fragile ones?"

Dib nodded. "But I'm pretty good at hiding it."

Zim shook his head. "Sort of... but Zim can always tell when there's something wrong with you."

"Well I guess that's just you, everyone else just seems to ignore me."

"Yeah well you don't need attention from those idiotic humans anyway."

"Then who else am I gonna get it from? You're the only person that even remotely pays any attention to me."

"You'll get it all from Zim, stupid! DUH."

"But why would iyou/i wanna pay attention to me? Don't you hate me?"

"... I think so. Anyway, if I hate you, then I'm paying attention to you by doing horrible things to you, aren't I?"

"...Good point." Dib shrugged, laying on his back and turning his head in the direction of Zim's voice. Since he couldn't look directly at Zim, it eerily looked like he was looking right through him. Zim automatically picked up on this and frowned a little, shivering slightly and shifting in place. He cleared his throat, looking away from Dib. "So, uh, what have you been doing for fun? Y'know, since you lost your vision and all."

"Music, I've collected a lot of music." Dib pointed over to shelves that were filled with hundreds of CD's.

"Have you now?" Zim turned around and looked at all of the CD's in awe, crawling toward them and starting to take a few out, looking through them.

"/PLEASE/ don't scratch them, and be sure to put them back in the right case."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zim waved a hand back in Dib's direction, rolling his eyes. "I've never heard of any of these people anyway."

Dib perked up, looking in the direction of Zim's voice. "Who did you pick up?"

"I... Uh..." Zim squinted his eyes, trying to make out the words, since he still had some trouble reading in English. "Nirveeeeeeeena? Who are they?"

Dib dead panned. "Nirvana, you mean? ...I should hit you for that."

Zim blinked and scooted back a little. "What? Why?!"

"How the fuck do you not know who Nirvana is?! They're a legend!"

Zim rolled his eyes, looking at Dib. "Do I look like I give a shit about Earth imooooosic/i?"

Dib just rolled his eyes, looking up in thought. After a minute, he spoke up again. "Hmm, I think you'd like Dubstep."

"Dubstep? What's that? Zim doesn't like steps, they require too much effort. Especially given… my size." He rolled his eyes at the fact that he basically just admitted to being short. "Elevators are easier. Maybe I'd like DubElevator."

"No Zim, there are no stairs involved. I think I have a Skrillex CD down there somewhere, you should listen to it." Zim blinked a couple of times before turning around and fishing through the CD's. "How am I supposed to find this Skrillex person?! I- oh. iOh/i …well that's an interesting looking human. Errr okay, is this it?" Zim popped the CD into the player and started it up, immediately perking his antennae up at the sound. "What... What kinds of sounds iare/i those...?"

"Computer generated. The drops are my favorite parts." Dib smiled, bobbing his head slightly to the beat. Zim sat on his knees in front of the radio playing the CD, scooting closer to the speakers, narrowing his eyes a little as he tried to comprehend the music. "Well it certainly is... impressive... not bad, even..."

"Just wait for the drop, I guarantee you'll love it~" Dib's smile widened as he shut his eyes. Zim nodded his head to the beat just slightly, focusing on the radio. His eyes widened and he gasped softly as soon as the drop came. He pointed to the radio, stepping back again. "That... That noise! It- Zim actually did like it! Make it do it again!"

Dib started to laugh. "There are like 12 songs on that CD, I'll let you borrow it if you want." Zim smiled and nodded happily, turning back around to face Dib. "Yes, yes! Zim wants to take this back to my base so I can... study it. And how it makes such sounds..."

"Here, I think you'll like this song the most." Dib smirked as he changed it to the next song, which happened to be titled 'Kill Everybody'. Zim listened as the song started up, tilting his head a little before widening his eyes. He stood up excitedly and looked to Dib, pointing to the radio. "Hey! This song is saying what we're all thinking! How neat!"

Dib chuckled. "I knew you'd like it."

"It's fantastic!" Zim began to purr softly as he listened to the song go on. "Maybe humans aren't so bad with music after all."

"Wow... I never noticed you—are you purring? You're purring! I've never noticed that purr before..." Dib tilted his head, smiling a little, almost in disbelief.

"Huh wuh-? Th-That's because I'm not!" Zim yelled, attempting to silence his purr.

"Heh... it's kinda cute…" Dib blushed, smiling a little wider.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Zim folded his arms and pouted out of embarrassment, feeling his face heat up as his antennae flattened against his head.

Dib giggled again, flopping onto his stomach. "It's cute when you deny it too~"

Zim growled softly, shakig his head. "It is not!" Zim let out a small "Hmmph." before turning his attention back to the music that was playing. "If you didn't show this to me, I would punch you right now for calling me cute."

"But you areeeeee~" Dib argued, smirking. " I'll give you the CD if you admit you're cute."

Zim blinked, twitching one eye a little. "You know I could just take the CD anyway and you'd never know, right?"

"I... Damn it." Dib pouted. "You'd take advantage of a poor blind little human?"

"Of course I would!" Zim answered, trying to sound convincing. Though, he knew in reality he wouldn't bring himself to do that to Dib."

Dib rolled his eyes, sighing. Zim just giggled a little and waved at Dib. "I'm only joking."

"You better be." Dib poked Zim's leg.

"Maybe I am." Zim twitched a little at the poke.

Dib smirked and poked him in the side.

"EE-" Zim jumped and narrowed his eyes at Dib, poking him in the side in return.

Dib held back a chuckle as he suddenly lunged forward, tickling Zim.

Zim widened his eyes at the sudden tickling sensation, pushing at Dib's chest. "Ahhhh-haha- Dib! Stop that!" He giggled.

"Say you surrender to the all mighty Dib, and I'll stop~" Dib continued to tickle him, chuckling a little himself.

"A-ahaha-Almighty? NEVER!" Zim giggled and kicked his feet, perking his antennae upright. "G-Get off!"

"Not until you surrender!" Dib had ended up crawling on his lap again, tickling even harder.

"NO! Ahahaha~! D-Dib really! S-stop it!" he whined through his giggles.

"Say it!"

"NEVER!" Zim balled his hands up into fists, rapidly whacking Dib's chest with them, coughing and gasping for air through his laughter. "Y-You're h-horrible!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Fine, fine, I'm done~" Dib giggled, moving his hands away.

Zim sighed and sat up, panting softly as he glared at Dib. "You aren't funny!"

"Then why were you laughing so hard?" Dib crossed his arms, smirking wider.

"DH- BECAUSE YOU KEPT POKING ME LIKE THAT! It has _eeeeeevvviiiilll_ effects on Zim!"

"Yes, because it's soooo evil for you to laugh~"

"... Yes! It is! Well, when I'm laughing evilly that is..."

Dib poked his tummy. "But I like it when you laugh~"

Zim blinked and huffed, tilting his head. "You do?"

"Yeah, it's not like usual laughs."

"It isn't? Then what is it like?"

"It's very loud...but it has a slight spark of passion in it, especially your evil laugh~"

Zim smirked, nodding. "Yes, yes, my evil laugh sure is something, isn't it?"

"And so is your ego~" Dib chuckled.

"Zim's ego? Zim's ego is great! Perfect, in fact." He nodded confidently.

"No way, you have the biggest ego I've ever seen, maybe it's compensating for something?" Dib smirked.

"Eh? What would it be compensating for?"

Dib blushed a little and burst out laughing, falling backwards onto the bed. Zim widened his eyes as Dib did this, immediately pouting and putting his hands on his hips. "HEY! What's so funny?!"

"N-Nothing~" Dib wiped a tear from his eye, calming down as he sat up.

"No! Tell Zim what's making you laugh! Zim doesn't like to be laughed at!"

"How about you look it up, I don't feel like explaining it."

Zim growled softly, folding his arms and continuing to stare at Dib. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not even sure if you have the same parts I do."

"... What does ithat/i have to do with anything?! You-" Zim widened his eyes before narrowing them again once he understood. "I hate you."

Dib started to laugh again. "I love you too, space freak~"

Zim's eyes snapped wide open, turning his head in Dib's direction. "You ilove/i Zim?!"

Dib rolled his eyes, sighing. "I was joking, Zim, lighten up a little."

"You joke too much." Zim turned away from Dib, huffing and flattening his antennae.

Dib smirked. "And you have a stick to far up your ass."

Zim turned around and growled defensively at Dib, pointing to him. "Yeah? Well you're... YOU'RE STUPID."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop with the jokes, Mr. Defensive." Dib chuckled and folded his arms.

"Good! You're not any good at making them anyway."

"And you think you can do better?"

"I iknow/i I can do better!"

"Sure." Dib rolled his eyes.

"Having trouble accepting the fact that Zim is better? As usual?"

"You're not better than me, you never were and you never will be."

"Wh- yes Zim is! And I always have been!"

"And how exactly are you better than me?"

Zim frowned, folding his arms. "I'm better than everyone!"

"Again... iHow/i?"

"Because I'm superior in every aspect. I'm better looking, I'm smarter. The list goes on and on."

"Well, looks don't really matter to me now do they?"

Zim huffed. "Maybe not, but I'm still smarter than you."

"And how do you know that? I'm the son of the smartest man on the planet, which probably makes me just as smart."

"If he's so smart, how come he took you away from here without asking you?"

"Because it involved the safety of humanity, and that doesn't make him not smart, that just makes him as asshole."

Zim raised an eye-ridge. "So does that make you one too?"

"I can be an asshole sometimes, yes."

"Pffft. iSometimes/i. Maybe you are good at jokes after all."

Dib just laughed and shook his head. Zim rolled his eyes and walked back over to the CD's, looking through them. "Do you have anymore of this 'dubstep' music? Zim wants to listen to it again."

"Nope, I think that CD was the only Dubstep I had."

Zim sighed and reset the CD, starting up the first song again. "Fine, then we're listening to this one again."

"Why don't you try looking at some other genres?"

"Zim likes this one the best," he answered simply, turning it up a little.

Dib frowned. "But you've never even heard any other ones..."

Zim huffed, sounding obviously annoyed. "I don't care to. There's no way they can be any better than this."

"Dude- Zim, old school rock blows away dubstep by a mile."

Zim rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You speak nonsense."

"Grab any CD that says 'Aerosmith' on it and play it."

"Hmmph, ifiiiiiine/i." Zim rolled his eyes and fished out the CD, replacing the dubstep CD with it. The song Sweet Emotion started to play and Dib smiled, listening for Zim's reaction. Zim blinked as he listened to the song, pointing to the radio. "Hmm... interesting singing voices... it confuses Zim, but in a good way."

"Oh, play Dream On, You'll like the way he... screech… yell...what ever that is he does."

"Fine, fine." Zim skipped to the song, listening as it started up. "... that's not what yelling sounds like."

Dib rolled his eyes, waving a hand in Zim's direction. "It's towards the end, just wait for it."

Zim flopped onto his stomach, resting his chin in his arms throughout the song. Once it started to end, he perked up at the yelling Dib was talking about, perking his antennae forward. "Heh, hey! Someone who yells louder than Zim!"

Dib laughed. "See, I knew you'd like something other than Dubstep."

"You said no such thing." Zim argued as he rolled onto his back, shutting his eyes.

Dib closed his eyes as well, laying pretty close to Zim. "Isn't music just great?"

"Mehh... yes... I suppose it is..."

After a few minutes, Dib sat up a little. "Hey, it's getting pretty late, are you gonna go home?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yes, I guess." Zim sat up again, scooting away from Dib and hopping onto the ground.

"Y'know, you can stay the night if you want." Dib looked in Zim's direction.

Zim turned around to face Dib, tilting his head. "You'd let me, your 'enemy', stay in your home with you?"

"I know you wouldn't do anything. Hell, you and I cuddled for like 3 hours."

"SHUT IT! Zim is capable of doing whatever he wants to you! Especially now that you can't see!"

Dib smiled. "But you won't."

Zim pointed to Dib. "And what makes you so sure?!"

"Because you would have done it earlier when I was sleeping."

"... But Zim was also asleep! What's stopping me from staying awake while you fall asleep, so I can do whatever I please?"

Dib rolled his eyes. "I just know you won't."

Zim was about to say something, but he stopped himself, simply pouting and walking back over to Dib, sitting down next to him. "Where will Zim be sleeping?"

"You can sleep up here next to me." Dib answered.

"I can? Hmm... alright. Just making yourself even _more_ vulnerable, eh?"

"As I said, I know you won't do anything, I'm already vulnerable enough being blind, aren't I?" Dib shrugged, scooting over and giving Zim room to lay down.

"Shut up." Zim lied down next to Dib, scooting next to him. Dib sighed, looking in Zim's direction. "I'm surprised you actually wanna stay…"

Zim perked up a little, looking at Dib. "Why are you so surprised?"

"You actually want to stay in the base of your 'enemy'?"

"Well, it's dark out and I don't feel like stressing my ocular implants..."

"Yeah, okay." Dib rolled his eyes, putting his hands up behind his head. Zim simply stuck out his tongue, folding his arms and scooting closer next to Dib. Dib felt him move closer and chuckled. "Do you plan on cuddling with me again?"

"_No_," he answered, looking down. "Zim is just... cold. Or something. Be quiet now." Dib gabbed the blanket by their feet and pulled it up over both of them, rolling over and facing Zim. "Better?"

Zim nodded, sighing happily. "Yes..."

After a few moments of silence, Dib sighed. "If I do something, will you promise not to hit me?"

Zim perked up a little at this, narrowing his eyes. "That depends on what you're going to do."

Dib shifted under Zim's arm and laid his head on Zim's chest, closing his eyes. "You're pretty comfortable..."

Zim looked down at Dib for a second before leaning his head back down and smiling slightly. "Your head is too big to be doing this."

"Shut up.." Dib let out a content sigh, clinging to the Irken's uniform. Zim giggled to himself silently, shutting his eyes and drooping his antennae back lazily. Dib was asleep within a few minuets, burying his face into Zim's chest. Zim yawned and eventually fell asleep himself, wrapping his arm around Dib tightly.

By the time morning came, Dib was still sound asleep, he always had problems waking up on time because he couldn't see the sun light entering his room. Zim wasn't exactly a morning person to begin with, so he ended up staying asleep as well. Sometime during the night, he ended up rolling over next to Dib and burying his face in Dib's neck, clinging to his shirt. Dib woke up about an hour or so later, he smiled when he felt Zim so close to him and rested his chin on top of his head, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. "This is wrong...this is so wrong.." He whispered to himself. Zim smiled a little in his sleep as he felt Dib pull him closer. He sighed contently and drooped his antennae behind his head lazily twitching them every now and then. Dib didn't have the heart to wake up the alien, so he just laid there, starting to doze off after so long.

After another hour or two, Zim finally forced himself awake, yawing loudly and shifting a little underneath Dib. Dib felt him move and let out a small groan, opening his eyes. "Y-You finally awake?"

"Eh?" Zim blinked and nodded, not even realizing how close he was to Dib as he sat up and yawned loudly, stretching out his arms.

Dib flopped onto his back. "Y'know, for how much of an ass hole you are, you're very cuddly when you sleep~"

Zim frowned and shook his head, folding his arms tight across his chest. "ZIM IS NEITHER OF THOSE THINGS."

Dib giggled, putting his hands behind his head. "Then why did you have your head nuzzled under my chin for like the last 2 hours?"

"I- I was not! Shut up! You were dreaming it!"

"I've been awake the whole time, dumbass~" Dib finally sat up, stretching.

"No you haven't! You're making it up! I said shut up!"

"Why is it such a bad thing to be cuddly?"

"Because cuddly is not how maniacal Irkens act."

"It could be when they're around someone they are comfortable with."

"Who said I'm comfortable with you?"

"You stayed the night at my house and you let me sleep on your chest."

"... I told you I didn't want to stress my ocular implants! And I was cold!"

"Sure, sure, what ever you say~"

"Hmph. Yes. It _is_ what I say." Zim leaned forward and pushed Dib's chest, though not that hard, more playfully than anything.

Dib grabbed his wrist, smirking. "You wanna go? I'll tickle you till you pee your pants~"

"YOU WOULD NEVER." Zim hissed at him, sticking out his tongue even though Dib couldn't see it.

Dib pulled him close, their faces inches apart. "Try me~"

Zim tried to move his hand away from Dib's grip, but he was too strong. "Let go of Zim first!"

Dib smirked wider, letting go of his wrist. "Fine~"

As soon as Dib let go of Zim's wrist, he lunged forward, tackling Dib and pinning him to the bed. "HA! Kneel before your superior! Or... in your case, I guess just... lie there I AM ZIM!"

Dib struggled a little, but didn't break free, letting Zim think he was stronger. He lifted his knees so his legs were somewhat around Zim's waist. "So what are you gonna do, space boy?"

"I- uh..." Zim blinked when Dib shifted so his legs were somewhat around his waist. "Zim just kind of planned on keeping you here."

Dib shook his head, breaking his hands free and grabbing Zim's face, pulling him down into a kiss. Zim widened his eyes and his antennae shot straight up to attention, but he didn't move away from Dib, mostly because he was in shock. Dib pulled away slowly after a few moments, a dark blush flooding his cheeks. "I-I went too far, didn't I?"

Zim slumped back a little, staying silent. He looked down at Dib, narrowing his eyes and sighing. "What... where did that come from?"

"I'm not even sure myself..." Dib turned his head, facing away from Zim. "I'm sorry...we can j-just pretend it never happened..."

Zim shook his head. "No, we can't, because it did..." Zim sighed, crawling off of Dib and scooting away from him a little, looking away from him and blushing deeply.

"Well, did you like it..?" Dib sat up.

"I... hmm..." Zim looked down, dropping his arms to his sides. "Well, I didn't _not_ like it..."

Dib scooted a little closer to him. "C-Can I...do it again?"

"Well..." Zim looked down for a second before looking up at Dib and nodding. "I suppose..."


	4. Chapter 4

Dib felt his way to Zim's cheek before pulling him into another kiss, his other hand resting on his shoulder. As he did this, Zim stayed perfectly still for a few seconds before finally relaxing a little and sighing as he kissed Dib back. Dib pressed a little more into the kiss, his arms gradually wrapping around Zim's neck. Zim leaned forward a little, eventually slipping out his snake-like tongue and licking at Dib's lips. Dib parted his lips and gently swiped his tongue across Zim's, letting out a small noise as he started to wrap his tongue around Dib's a little, tugging on it softly and putting his hands on Dib's chest.

"Mmm.." Dib pressed into the touch, bringing Zim's tongue into his mouth and nipping at it softly. Zim let out a small whine, perking his antennae upright and sitting up on his knees as Dib leaned back a few moments later, pulling them back in the position they were in earlier, but Dib wrapped his legs more around Zim's waist. Zim leaned down, lying on top of Dib completely and putting his hands on the bed, on either side of Dib's shoulders, starting to purr softly as he tightened his tongue's grip around Dib's. By now, both boys' minds were being taken over by the overwhelming feeling and temptation of lust, causing both of them to not really think about what they were doing.

Dib sucked lightly on Zim's tongue, twirling one of Zim's antennae around his finger. As soon as his antenna was touched, Zim shivered and let out a small squeak, twitching the antenna a little and purring louder.

Dib pulled away after a few moments, taking a deep breath. "...D-Damn." Zim smirked a little at Dib's response. "What? Too much for you to handle?"

"No one has ever k-kissed me like that before..." Dib slowly opened his eyes. Though they were foggy, there was a hint of desire in them. Zim smiled, shrugging a little. "Zim has never even kissed anyone before and I'm not all flustered like you~"

"S-Shut up..." Dib looked away, his cheeks stained red.

Zim giggled, papping Dib's cheek. "You're turning colors."

"I said shut up! I bet you turn colors too."

"You can't prove that!" Zim snapped, folding his arms.

"But I can tell by the response, it's a yes~" Dib smiled, leaning in and nuzzling his head into Zim's neck.

"It is not!" Zim sighed and involuntarily began to purr as Dib nuzzled into his neck.

Dib smirked and kissed his neck. "That purr is adorable~"

"Shut up," Zim answered silently, pouting a little.

Dib just continued to kiss at his neck, twirling his antennae again.

"Nnh-" Zim shut his eyes and shivered a little, purring louder.

Dib nipped at his neck softly, awaiting Zim's reaction. "Mmm~"

"Ahh~!" Zim gasped softly, hanging out his tongue a little and leaning back down to lazily lie on top of Dib.

Dib smirked at the moan, now stroking the antennae slowly. "Damn, I love the way you moan..."

"Mmm~ Z-Zim isn't moaning aahhh..." Zim squeezed his eyes shut, twitching his antennae. Dib leaned up and kissed Zim deeply, grinding his hips a little against his. Zim whined softly, eventually rocking his hips back against Dib's, causing Dib to let out a small moan of his own, tightening his legs around Zim's waist.

Zim wrapped his tongue around Dib's again, nibbling on his lower lip softly, opening his eyes about halfway to look down at him. He had never seen the human look so needy. As he rolled his tongue against the Irken's, Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's neck, letting out a few small squeaks and moans every now and then.

Dib pulled away from the kiss, trailing his hands under Zim's shirt and pulling it off. Zim blushed a little at this, leaning back down on top of Dib and sliding his claws underneath Dib's shirt. Dib gasped and trembled when one of Zim's claws grazed his nipple. Zim perked up a little at his reaction, smirking as he ran his claws over them again, waiting to see what Dib would do. Dib tilted his head back, letting out a shaky moan. "N-Not there..." Zim giggled to himself, tilting his head. "Why not? Your reaction amuses Zim~" Dib sighed shakily, shaking his head. "Th-Those are...really sensitive..."

"Mhm, I can tell~" Zim smirked as he ran his claws over one again, awaiting Dib's reaction. Dib bit his lip hard. "Ziiiim.." He whined, but it sounded more like a moan. Zim shivered a little from hearing his name, pulling off Dib's shirt completely, leaning forward and licking his neck, just under his jawline. Dib tilted his head back again, wrapping his arms around Zim and clawing slightly at his back. Zim gasped softly and his purring immediately became louder. He started rocking his hips against Dib's again, whimpering softly. Finaly, Dib leaned up a little, whispering against Zim's antennae, "P-Please... fuck me..."

Zim widened his eyes a little, feeling his face heat up. But, without saying anything, Zim leaned up to nip at Dib's neck as he started to undo Dib's pants. Dib wiggled his hips to help slide his pants off, his own face heating up as he spread his legs. Zim smiled a little and leaned down again to kiss Dib softly as he started to take off his own pants. Dib looked slightly nervous, his eyes scanning back and forth as if he was trying his hardest to see the figure in front of him. Zim moved his head to the side so he could reach Dib's ear, whispering "A-Are you ready?" Dib nodded, sighing nervously and closing his eyes again.

Zim nodded and inhaled deeply, slowly starting to slide himself inside of Dib, gasping softly and perking his antennae upright. Dib groaned, digging his nails into Zim's back and burying his fade into his shoulder. Zim shut his eyes and put each of his hands on Dib's shoulders, sliding himself in completely and growling with pleasure. Dib yelped, pretty tense from the pain. Zim immediately frowned at this, opening his eyes. "S-Sorry, is it too much...?" Dib shook his head, breathing heavily."N-No... It just hurts a little... I'm fine..." Zim nodded and sighed, trying his best to be gentle as he gave another thrust into Dib, purring noisily. "Ah~!"

"Z-Zim.." Dib started to rock his hips a little, the pain slowly stopping. Zim leaned down and licked at Dib's chest, licking a trail up to his neck where he began to suck softly. Dib tilted his head back again, dragging his nails down Zim's back. "Ahhh~ Diiiiib~!" Zim arched his back, causing him to thrust harder into Dib, moaning happily. "O-Oh fuck!" Dib moaned out, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Zim whined noisily as he sped up his pace a little, twitching his antennae in anticipation. Dib dug his nails harshly into Zim's back, drawing blood at this point. "H-Harder!"

Zim yelped and hissed softly but obeyed Dib, thrusting harder into him. Dib nearly screamed in pleasure. "ZIM!" He arched his back high off the bed.

"Ahhh-! _DIIIIIIB_~!" Zim yelled loudly, finally reaching his orgasm, his eyes practically rolling back into his head from all the pleasure. Just a few moments later, Dib yelped in pleasure and shot his load all over his own stomach, trembling as he reached his climax. Zim hesitated for a couple seconds, trying to catch his breath before falling next to Dib, panting loudly and hanging his tongue out. Dib was panting just as harshly as Zim, his eyes half lidded. "I-I can't believe...we just...did that..."

Zim looked over at Dib, still panting heavily. "W-What? Did... Did you not... enjoy it?"

"Oh no... I ienjoyed/i, it... it's just... we're 'enemies', aren't we?" Dib turned his head in Zim's direction.

Zim frowned, shrugging and shaking his head. "I... well... I don't know... Apparently not, I guess."

Dib smiled. "Good... Hey, can you hand me a tissue?"

"And where would Zim find- oh there they are." Zim reached over and grabbed the box of tissues, throwing it in Dib's direction, causing it to hit Dib in the head, falling to his side. "Ow! I'm blind, remember?" Dib rolled his eyes and grabbed a few tissues, wiping the cum off of his stomach. Zim couldn't help but giggle a little at this, shrugging stupidly. "Heheh oh right, sorry about that~"

Dib tossed the tissues aside, laying back down. "Damn…" He shifted, more or less talking to himself. "I'm sure as hell gonna feel that in the morning..."

Zim sighed and reached behind him to feel his back, which was still bleeding. He whimpered a little and shut his eyes. "So am I."

Dib looked in his direction. "What do you mean?"

Zim looked down at him. "You clawed up Zim's back pretty good."

Dib's eyes widened a little. "I did? I'm sorry..." Dib rolled onto his side, leaning in and kissing Zim's cheek. "Though I guess it's a fair trade~"

Zim shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "No, no it's not."

"Dude, for the first half of that, it felt like you were splitting my ass in half..."

"Oh please," Zim waved a hand in his direction. "Don't be such a smeet."

"I'm serious! ...You're a lot bigger than I thought you'd be."

Zim smirked a little, becoming quite satisfied with himself. "So it turns out Zim's ego isn't compensating for anything after all, eh?"

"Nope." Dib shifted down, lying hid head on Zim's chest. "You just have an incredibly massive ego."

Zim rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Dib. "Whatever. You still did a wonderful job at entertaining Zim at least."

Dib smirked. "I can 'entertain' you any time you want... just not now, I'm exhausted…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Already? Weak little human, right, I almost forgot for a second." Zim snickered a little to himself, papping Dib's cheek.

"I'm as energized as I was when I was younger." Dib traced small patterns on the Irken's chest with his finger. Zim looked down at him, raising an invisible eyebrow. "Really? You seem stronger to Zim though. And you're taller."

"But I don't really get much exercise, it's not like I can go on jogs or walk around or something."

"Sure you can! I mean you might bump into a few things, but hey! It'd just make you even stronger."

"What if I get hit by a car? Mugged? Kid napped? ...Raped? I just can't take those chances, Zim..."

"Eeeaaaauuuuhh... Heheh, Zim didn't think of that..." Zim rubbed the back of his neck a little.

"Yeah...You know how paranoid I was before? Imagine how bad I am now."

"Mhm... Zim can only iimagine/i." he rolled his eyes sighing and snuggling up next to Dib. Dib smiled a little at the snuggling, reaching down and pulling a blanket up over them. Zim yawned a little and shut his eyes, burying his face in Dib's chest.

"Tired?" Dib looked down in his direction, reaching up and gently petting back his antennae.

Zim sighed shakily and shook his head. "No... well yes, but I'm not weak like you."

"I'm not weak! If you're tired then just fucking sleep!" Dib snapped, sounding pretty annoyed.

Zim frowned and glared at Dib, folding his arms. "What's iyour/i problem?"

"What's yours?! I try to be nice but all you do is treat me like I'm pathetic! Well I'm not, and if you think otherwise then you can get the fuck out."

"How do you try to be nice?! All iyou/i do is treat Zim like a smeet!" He sat straight up, staring down at Dib. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I let you stay the night, I let you borrow my shit, hell… we even had sex! And you still treat me like I'm weak and worthless!"

"I didn't say you were iworthless/i! But are you telling me that someone who can't even walk without assistance isn't weak? You… You're crazy!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Dib screamed. Zim's last words hurt him to the point where he got teary eyed, shaking with rage. Zim hopped out of the bed, throwing on only his pants and grabbing his uniform top. "Why don't you come over here and make me? Oh right, because you can't even leave this room without bumping into something! iPathetic/i!" With that, Zim stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Dib broke down into tears after Zim had left, burying his face into his hands.

Zim frowned when he could hear Dib in his room, but he knew that he shouldn't go back in there. So he just sighed and headed down the stairs, plopping himself onto the couch in the living room and folding his arms, rolling onto his side and shutting his eyes, mumbling to himself in Irken. Dib took a moment to calm himself down alittle, getting up and putting his clothes on. After about 15 minuets and some thinking, Dib went down stairs and out the front door, slamming it shut after him. Zim sat up when he heard the front door shut. He hopped off of the couch and opened up the front door, calling after Dib. "Where are iyou/i going?! You're going to get hurt!"

"Good, then you won't have to deal with me anymore!" Dib just kept walking straight until he felt the sidewalk under his feet and began walking along it.

"HEY!" Zim threw on his shirt and headed out the door, following the way that Dib went. "Don't talk like that! And get back here!"

Eddward Marion

Dib stopped, turning to him. "Why do you care?! I thought I was pathetic?! I thought I was weak?! If anything I'm just a waste of space who's better off dead!"

"But Zim didn't mean to- just shut up and get your stupid ass back here before I have to come over there and drag it back myself!"

Dib wasn't planing on suicide, but he sure as hell wanted to make Zim feel as bad as possible. He turned and continued walking, though he accidentally stumbled into the road and fell, a car heading straight for him. Zim perked up when he saw Dib fall, his antennae perking straight up at the sound of the car. "I- DIB! CAR!" as all he was able to spit out before spreading out his pak legs and heading for Dib as quickly as possible. Zim was able to scoop him up and out of the way before the car pass, Dib was trembling and clinging tightly to the alien. Once Zim got him safely across the street, he was pretty shaken up himself, setting Dib down on the sidewalk and panting softly, glaring at him. "NOW do understand Zim's concern?!"

"B-But...why are you concerned? You just made it pretty damn clear that I'm worthless a few minuets ago..." Dib was hugging himself, trembling.

Zim sighed noisily, shutting his eyes. "Look, you aren't worthless. Zim didn't mean it that way. BUT, you obviously are not ready to take care of yourself like you used to."

"But I'll /never/ be able to take care of myself like I used to... so why even bother..?"

"Well, once you get used to this new... living style of yours... it'll at least be easier." He sighed and flattened his antennae against his head, reaching up to feel the base of them. "Come on, we need to go home, I'm not wearing a disguise."

Dib sighed and shakily got to his feet, holding out a hand for Zim to take. "I still don't know if I can live like this."

Zim took his hand and stood up, starting to walk back toward Dib's house, still holding onto his hand. "You will be able to... just think positive rather than negative..."

"But what could be positive about this?" Dib walked with him, until he felt something hard hit him in the back. A few boys their age seen them holding hands and had thrown rocks at them, yelling 'Fags!' before running off. Zim turned around as soon as he felt the rocks hit him as well, glaring at the children as they ran off. He was prepared to go after them but stopped himself for Dib's sake. "Well, you have Zim to take care of you at least. That's a positive, right?"

Dib winced a little but shook it off, sighing. "Zim... do you care about me…?"

Zim frowned when Dib asked this, looking up at him. "Well... yeah... I do..."

"...Then why did you say all those things?"

Zim sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't really mean what I said. Be quiet now." Zim led them inside of Dib's house, Dib closing the door after they stepped inside. He looked at Zim, shaking his head. "Then why say it?"

"You were annoying me, okay?! I said be quiet now!" He huffed and folded his arms, plopping down on the couch. He obviously didn't like admitting his faults.

"That's still wasn't right... you have no idea how bad that hurt." Dib felt his way over to the couch and sat next to Zim.

Zim groaned and flopped back onto the couch, shaking his head. "I couldn't help it! I just... said ithings/i using iwords/i!"

"Well please don't ever use iwords/i like that again... I'm emotionally damaged enough." Dib rested back against the couch.

Zim sighed and scooted closer to Dib, resting his feet in Dib's lap. "I... Zim is... I'm isorry/i..."

Dib smiled a little, nodding. "Apology accepted."

Zim waved a hand in his direction, shaking his head. "Yes, yes, of course."

Dib smiled, starting to play with Zim's toes. "Your feet are really smooth."

"Are they?" Zim looked down and watched Dib, wiggling his only two toes a little.

Dib nodded. "You just have really smooth skin in general."

"Hmm... Zim ran his hand over his own arm, shrugging. "Well, I guess so..."

Dib just continued to fiddle with his toes, smiling at them.

Zim giggled a little, kicking at Dib. "Okay, stop that now. No more touchy."

"What? You ticklish?" Dib smirked, starting to tickle the bottom of Zim's feet.

"Eee- No! I'm not! Stop that!" He giggled, kicking his feet some more. Dib held his foot in place as he tickled. Zim giggled and cackled, squirming in his grip. "Quit it~!"

"Make me~" Dib moved up and began tickling Zim's sides. Zim pushed at Dib's hands, trying to get away from his tickling fingers. "I-I command you to stop~!" he yelled out in between giggles.

"And what makes you think you can tell me what to do~?" Dib smirked.

"I-I am iZim/i, that's what!" he whined, starting to get tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "N-Now release me, o-or else!"

"Or else what? You'll fuck me again, because that might make me stop~" Dib chuckled, continuing to tickle.

"E-Either that, o-or you'll make Zim pee!" he choked out in between giggles, flattening his antennae against his head. "T-Take your pick!" he whined, kicking his feet.

"Okay, okay." Dib moved his hands away. "I'm done~"

Zim hung out his tongue and flopped back against the couch, panting heavily and shutting his eyes. "I can't- I can't breathe-"

Dib looked alittle concerned. "You okay?"

Zim nodded, sitting up after a few minutes. "I-I just needed to catch my breath is all. Zim is okay now." he sighed, opening his eyes to look at Dib.

"You sure? Heh, I'm sorry for tickling you so much."

Zim smirked a little, shaking his head and waving a hand in Dib's direction. "Don't be sorry, I'm fine, see?"

"No... I don't see." Dib chuckled, flopping down next to Zim.

Zim snickered a little, rolling onto his side and wrapping his arms around Dib. "Heh, right, sorry."

Dib put his arms around Zim's neck, smiling. "It's cool~"

Zim sighed, nuzzling against Dib's neck a little, purring softly into his ear. Dib closed his eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I love that purr? Cause I really love that purr~"

"Do you? Zim smiled and purred a bit louder, lying right next to Dib's ear, licking at his jawline a little.

Dib shivered. "D-Don't do that..."

Zim frowned, lying back down against Dib's shoulder. "Why not?"

"Because you're gonna get me all hot and bothered and we're in the living room, someone could walk in on us and you don't even have you disguise on."

"Hmmm... in that case, I'll be right back." Zim hopped off of the couch and up to Dib's room, grabbing his disguise and slipping it on as he came back down, hopping back onto the couch and immediately started nipping at Dib's ear a little, his purr quickly returning.

"Mmm~" Dib wrapped his arms back around Zim's neck, his ears were one of his 'spots' and he loved having them played with. Zim crawled on top of Dib, leaning down to nibble at his ear lobe a little, going back to licking up and down his jawline, purring noisily.

"Z-Zim.." Dib moaned, chewing on his lips.

Zim slowly started to rock his hips against Dib's, nipping at his neck a little. Dib wrapped his legs around Zim's hips, rocking back against them. "Y-You like torturing me, don't you?"

Zim giggled a little, shrugging. "Maybe. You're pretty cute when you get like this, after all~"

Dib rolled his eyes and pulled Zim down into a kiss. Zim smirked a little to himself as he slid his tongue inside of Dib's mouth, playing with Dib's tongue a little. The two of them were too caught up in the moment to hear any noise being made outside and after a few minuets, the sound of the door being flung up open could be heard. "Son? I've come to che-..." Professor Membrane's eyes widened behind his goggles when he noticed the scene on the couch. When Dib heard his father's voice, he jumped, trying to push Zim off. Zim jumped himself, quickly turning around and falling off of the couch in the process, hitting the ground with a small groan. He looked up at Dib's father and darted his eyes around the room, desperately trying to think of an excuse for why he was on top of Dib in the first place.

Membrane's expression instantly turned into a scowl, pointing at Zim. "You, go home. Dib... get up to your room. iNOW/i."

Zim frowned, looking almost hurt before glaring at Membrane, shaking his head and standing up. "Now wait, Dib didn't do anything wrong. Zim is only here to take care of him!"

"You were on top of my son! And you're both male! That's horribly wrong and I will not allow my son to take part in such unnatural actives!"

Zim widened his eyes a little, folding his arms before narrowing them. "Hey! You can't prove that we were doing anything like that! And even if we were, you should be honored that your son has been chosen to be worthy of taking the position of Zim's mate!"

"Get the hell out of my house before I cal the authorities!"

Zim sighed and stood up, heading to the front door and turning around to face Dib. "I'll see you later then, I guess." he said before heading out the door.

"Wha-.." Dib tried to say something but he was already gone. Once outside, Zim could hear some pretty loud screaming from Membrane. Zim winced a little when he heard the sound of screaming, immediately going to the window and peering inside of the living room to see what Dib had to face. He practically felt his stomach drop as the guilty feeling of causing this to happen started to become apparent.

"You're already insane, I will not have you embarrass me any further by saying you're gay, do you understand?! You will act normal or so help me I will send you back to the fucking institution!" All Dib could do was nod, clenching his fists as he tried his hardest not to argue.

Zim growled and gritted his teeth, glaring at Membrane through the window, clawing at the glass softly as he tried to restrain himself from getting to worked up. He now understood why Dib complained about him so much and all Zim could do for now was sit back and watch.

"Now get your ass up to your room and stay there, I'm going back to work..." Dib didn't have to be told twice. He quickly stood up and made his way back upstairs as Membrane left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Zim immediately extended his pak legs, climbing up the side of the house and snarling at Membrane as he watched him leave. He crawled around the house to Dib's bedroom window, tapping on the glass when he saw Dib in there. It looked as though Dib was crying, but once he heard the tapping he instantly wiped his eyes, forcing himself to calm down before going and unlocking the window.

Zim came through the window, landing on the floor and retracting his pak legs. He immediately stood up and frowned when he saw that Dib was obviously crying. "Dib, don't let your horrible father-unit get you so upset..."

"I'm not upset... there's just... s-something in my eye." Dib turned away from Zim, wiping his eyes again.

Zim rolled his eyes, grabbing Dib's chin and turning his face so he they were facing each other. "Do you really think Zim is stupid enough to believe that?"

"...Yes." Dib sighed. "I hate him so much."

"Hmph, I can see why. He doesn't deserve to have a smeet and you don't deserve to be treated like that. Why didn't he like seeing you and I together?"

"Most humans consider it unnatural and disgusting when two people of the same sex are together..."

Zim blinked, looking up in thought for a second before looking back at Dib. "Well, that's stupid."

"You can say that again." Dib sat down on his bed, running his fingers through his hair.

Zim plopped down next to Dib and sighed, patting the top of his head. "I don't like your father. I never have. He's uncaring and just istupid/i. No wonder all the other humans worship him."

Dib chuckled. "Why is my race so damn stupid? It's like they're begging to be destroyed."

Zim nodded, folding his arms. "That's exactly what I've been thinking ever since I came here."

Dib shook his head and flopped onto his back, chuckling again.

Zim flopped onto his stomach, lying next to Dib and looking over at him. "You shouldn't dwell on it though. Just accept the fact that the majority of humans are complete idiots."

"Oh trust me, I accept it, I just don't like it." Dib felt around on his bed before picking up a small stuffed toy, which happened to look exactly like an Irken, and hugged it to his chest.

Zim looked over at Dib, eyeing the toy. "Hey... what is that?"

"A toy my mom gave me when I was born... wanna see it?"

Zim took the toy and looked it over, narrowing his eyes. It had darkish green skin and light purple eyes, and it was even wearing a standard issue Irken uniform. "It... It kind of looks like Zim. The colors are wrong though." Zim looked up at Dib, waving the doll in his face. "Do you know where she got this?"

"Nope, but there is something weird written on the foot that I could never figure out." When Zim looked at the foot, there was a message written in iIrkeni, which read 'To my dearest son, my love will always be with you, even when I'm not. -Mom'

Zim widened his eyes for a split second once he saw the actual writing on the foot. He frowned and sighed when he read it, looking up at Dib and showing him the doll's foot. "Dib... This is written in Irken..." he said softly, looking back down at the foot, trying to see if he really saw what he though he saw.

Dib raised an eye brow, sitting up. "But how? How the hell would my mom know Irken?"

After looking at the doll long enough Zim thought it looked familiar, then he realized that they give dolls like these to Irken smeets when they're born. Zim squeezed the doll a little, shutting his eyes for a minute. He sighed and looked up in thought before looking back at Dib.

"You know... I remember being given a toy like this as a smeet... Every smeet is given one, in fact. They're specifically made to resemble the Irken they're given to... I-I even still have mine." He leaned forward a little, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. "Do you remember your mother-unit?"

"A little...She was tan, and had pretty light purple eyes and hair, I Think she was a doctor or something."

"Purple eyes? Hmm... The eyes on this doll are purple as well. Were they like this one?" he held up the doll again to show Dib, completely ignoring the fact that Dib couldn't see the doll anyway.

"Zim... My mom is human, what ever you're thinking can't be true," Dib answered sternly.

"Then how did she get this toy?" Zim waved it in the air again.

"I don't know, but... how would it be possible? Look at me, do I look half Irken to you?!"

"Well, no. But you're the only human who's ever seen right through my disguise at first sight. And you're a lot more intelligent than everyone around you."

"Still, Zim... I just... I can't believe it, my mom couldn't have been an alien…"

"What makes you so sure? You don't seem to fit in with the other humans at all, for another thing. You've always seemed different to Zim. Wait... Your father-unit, are you sure he's iactually/i your parent?" Zim shivered a little, feeling like he might be overwhelming Dib. And he was overwhelming himself. But he had to get to the root of this.

"I look just like the guy, Zim! Of course he is... just please stop talking, this is too much..." Dib rubbed his head, sighing.

Zim sighed, looking to the side. "Yes, you do... You look a lot like him. Almost identical in fact." he frowned and nodded, papping Dib's shoulder. "But Zim can stop talking. I'll just... think to myself for a while..."

Dib gabbed his doll and laid back again, closing his eyes. "Do you think you can run some tests on me? To actually see if I am?"

"Well... If you want to, I don't see why not. It'd be easy to do in my own lab, you know."

"Okay, then lets go." Dib sat up again. Zim hopped off of the bed and took Dib's hand, leading him to the bedroom door and opening it for him. Dib smiled, deciding to take the stuffed doll with him and walking out with Zim, gently squeezing his hand.

Zim led Dib out of the house and began walking to his base. He stayed silent until they got there, opening up the door and leading Dib to the elevator. Once they were inside the elevator, Zim looked down at Dib's doll and sighed softly. "I wish you could see the toy I have. It's pretty much identical to yours, as all of them are. Heheh, it looks just like me."

Dib chuckled. "I can still feel what it looks like, ya know." Dib leaned back against the wall, feeling over the doll lightly.

"It isn't the same though," Zim pointed out with a small shrug. Once the elevator reached the lab, Zim took Dib's hand and led him out into the lab, bringing him to the computer.

Dib sighed. "I wish I remembered what your lab looks like."

Zim frowned a little and sighed as he started up his computer. "Ehh... I need a DNA sample to get a good reading, so..." Zim picked up a small needle and grabbed Dib's wrist. "This'll be over before you know it!"

Dib flinched when Zim grabbed his wrist and closed his eyes. "Just hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah." Zim rolled his eyes and stuck the needle in Dib's wrist; specifically in the vein of course, gathering a small amount of blood for the test. "There, all done," he stated as he took the needle out, pouring its contents into a small vile.

When Zim looked more closely at the blood, he realized it wasn't crimson like most humans, but actually a dark magenta. The difference in color between human blood and Dib's was pretty hard to notice unless you were really paying attention to it.

Zim widened his eyes a little at the blood, turning to Dib. "Have you ever noticed anything... odd, about your blood?"

"No, why?" Dib tilted his head, folding his arms.

"It's... different... from the human blood Zim has seen. It's darker and has more purple tones. Hmm..." Zim eyed the vile for a few more seconds before handing it off to the computer.

"I never noticed that. Are you going to do any scans or x-rays or something?"

"Well first off, my computer is analyzing your DNA through the blood sample you gave me. Once that's finished, it should at least show if you're- if you're part Irken."

"And how long is that gonna take?"

"Not long. A few more minutes." Zim turned around to watch the computer screen, which just displayed what looked like a small loading bar. After finishing, the screen displayed that Dib was, indeed half Irken. He may have looked human on the outside but Dib's internal make up was all entirely Irken, he even had a spooch.

Zim smiled a little at this, tilting his head to the side and shaking it. "Well, it says here that you're half Irken exactly. Heheh, you even have a squeedily spooch! Look at that!" Zim eyed the screen a little closer, reading further on and widening his eyes. "It... this even explains your blindness! As a smeet, you were never given your standard issue ocular implants. As a result, your eyesight just slowly deteriorated into nothing."

Dib froze up, all of this information hitting him like a ton of bricks. He took a minute to regain his thoughts, turning to Zim. "Does... does that mean I can see again if I got those implants?"

Zim nodded, turning back to face Dib. "Well, yes... but they aren't very easy to obtain."

"How could we get them?"

"They're issued to all smeets once they're hatched from their incubation tubes on Irk. So... that's where we would have to get them from. I mean, it's not iimpossible/i if you really are determined to see again."

Dib nodded quickly. "I want to... and maybe I can find information about my mom while I'm there."

"Well, keep in mind that it won't be easy to get them. Zim would have to steal them, you know."

"I thought you were a 'high ranking Irken invader', can't you just ask for them?"

Zim shook his head quickly. "No, no, not at all. Not even the Tallest could obtain them. They're held in captivity until injected into the smeet at birth. Robotically, I might add. Not manually."

"Well... would you be wiling to do something like that for me…?"

Zim thought for a second before nodding. "Well... yes, I would be willing to."

Dib smiled and pulled the Irken into a hug. "Zim...you have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you..."

Zim smiled and nuzzled him a little as he hugged him back. "You're welcome Dib-hu- Dib-Irken." He chuckled a little to himself, twitching his antennae under his wig. Dib chuckled as well before he placed his hand on Zim's cheek, leaning in and kissing him gently. Zim smiled into the kiss, beginning to purr softly and barely audibly.


	7. Chapter 7

Dib just barely pulled away. "How about we pick up where we left off at my house~?" He wrapped his arms around Zim's neck, smirking. Zim blushed and smirked, looking up at Dib and putting his hands on his chest. "Eheheh..." he hopped up into Dib's lap, leaning forward and nuzzling into Dib's neck, suckling on it softly.

"M-Mmm!" Dib bit his lip, reaching up and pulling off his wig before tossing it aside.

As soon as Dib tore off his wig, Zim's antennae stood up and poked Dib's forehead. Zim pulled away from Dib's neck and smiled at him as he leaned forward, licking his lips softly. Dib brought his tongue out to meet Zim's, rolling it around the snake like appendage. Zim wrapped his tongue around Dib's, tugging on it softly and letting out a small noise as he clung onto Dib's shirt.

After a few moments, Dib pulled away. "Y-You think I get to be on top this time?"

Zim looked to the side for a second before looking back at Dib, biting his lip in nervousness. "Well... I uh..."

"Holy shit...You and your massive ego are actually considering letting me on top?" Dib chuckled.

Zim pouted a little, folding his arms. "Only because it's you. And I'm not even so sure."

"You know, you don't have to. With me being blind, I'd probably be horrible at it."

Zim chuckled a little, shaking his head. "Whatever you want, Dib-smeet. Zim is waiting for your decision though~"

"Eh, I'll just take bottom, I wouldn't wanna hurt you."

"You think you'd hurt Zim? Well, you seem to be quite confident with yourself, no?"

"Well if you're a virgin, it's gonna hurt even if I'm small... which I'm not."

Zim smirked to himself, deciding to play with Dib a little. "Oh? Well, if you really think so..."

"I'm not!" Dib folded his arms pouting. Zim chuckled a little, papping Dib's shoulder. "Yes, yes, I know. Zim is only kidding. ... Well, maybe not."

Dib pouted even more. "Y'know, you're getting me out of the mood pretty quick."

"I am? Well... I can fix that at least." Zim leaned up and nipped at Dib's ear, nuzzling his neck and licking up his jaw line.

Dib gasped, tilting his head back a bit. "O-Okay... I'm horny again..."

Zim giggled, purring into Dib's ear. "You're too easy," he joked, kissing Dib's cheek and pressing his chest against Dib's.

"I can't help it, my ears are me weakness..." He whined, tugging up Zim's shirt.

"Heh, hey wait! That makes perfect sense! They act like an Irken's antennae!" Zim smiled, tugging on one of Dib's ears. "How neat is this!"

"Ow!" Dib swatted his hand away.

"Oooh, sorry, I thought I was being gentler." Zim frowned, leaning forward and kissing the tip of Dib's ear.

Dib smiled. "Y'know… you're a lot sweeter than you used to be."

Zim tilted his head, raising an eye ridge. "I am? I don't have to be, you know. Would you like me to be mean to you again?"

"No, I like you like this~" Dib pulled him close.

Zim smiled and wrapped his arms around Dib's neck, kissing his cheek again. Dib slipped his hands into the back of Zim's pants, squeezing his ass with a wide smirk. Zim jumped and let out a small squeak, feeling his face heat up. "H-hey!"

"Damn, you have a great ass... It's small but firm~" He chuckled.

Zim blushed even deeper and pouted a bit, looking to the side. "Yes, yes, I'm not surprised it's so amazing, like the rest of me."

"Yeah…" Dib got his arms back around Zim's waist and picked him up, gently laying him on the floor. "For being so generous as to get me a pair of those implant- things, I'm gonna give you a little treat.." He smirked and leaned in, slowly kissing a trail down Zim's chest, getting lower and lower.

Zim widened his eyes a little as he watched Dib, smiling nervously. "Eheh, w-what do you mean by that?"

"You'll see..." Dib yanked down the Irken's pants, grabbing a hold of his length and slowly trailing his tongue up it.

"I don't- Aaah~!" Zim tensed a little, beginning to purr softly as he leaned his head back. "Heheh... I-I see now..."

"I've never done this before... so don't judge if I'm bad..." Dib then slid him into his mouth, closing his eyes and humming softly.

Zim let out a small whine, smiling slightly and perking his antennae upright, purring noisier than before. Dib began to bob his head up and down at a slow pace.

"Mmm~" Zim arched his back slightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Dib's hand trailed down lower as he sucked, finding Zim's opening and pushing a finger inside. Zim gasped softly, purring louder and opening an eye slightly to look down at Dib. Dib pushed his finger deeper inside, bobbing his head a little faster.

"Nnngh... Aaah~!" Zim bucked his hips a little, beginning to pant softly as he hung his tongue out the side of his mouth. Dib slid in a second finger before he began thrusting them in and out.

"Aaah, Diiib~!" he whined, perking his antennae upright and twitching them as he squeezed his eyes shut again, panting heavier. Dib smirked slightly, pulling his mouth away and swirling his tongue roughly around the tip. Zim clawed at the ground beneath him, finally reaching his climax. He moaned noisily as he came, leaning his head back and arching his back off the ground. A lot of it happened to get on Dib's face, causing him to flinch. He the pulled his fingers out of Zim, sitting back.

Zim panted, catching his breath for a few seconds before sitting up and smiling sheepishly at Dib, looking away. "Eheh... sorry about that..."

"I-It's fine, can I have something to wipe it off with?"

"Oh, uhhh..." Zim pulled up his pants and stood up, going over to a nearby lab table and grabbing a towel, handing it to Dib. "There."

Dib took it and wiped off his face. "So...was I good?"

"Heheh" Zim smirked and nodded happily. "Yes, yes you were."

"Good~" Dib leaned in, kissing his cheek. "You didn't taste too bad either~"

Zim blushed and smiled, tilting his head. "Oh, is that so~?"

Dib nodded, squirming a little. "I'm guessing I probably can't get you to return the favor.."

Zim raised an eye-ridge, shaking his head and smiling a little. "Mhm, I see what you're getting at." Without warning, Zim hopped into Dib's arms, knocking him down onto his back on the floor.

"Ow!" Dib hit the ground pretty hard, sighing and wrapping his arms around Zim. "Must you be so jumpy? You're gonna give me a concussion!"

Zim giggled a little and papped Dib's cheek, shrugging and smiling sheepishly. "Heheh, sorry. It's in my nature, I guess." He leaned down and gave Dib a small kiss on the lips.

Dib nipped Zim's bottom lip, giving it a small tug before letting go. "It's too damn hard to stay mad at you."

Zim nodded, poking his own chest. "Of course it is! That's why everyone loves me!" he leaned down and kissed Dib's neck a few times, tugging at his shirt.

"Mmm..." Dib tilted his head, moving his arms up so Zim could slip his shirt off easier. Zim slid off Dib's shirt, gripping both of his sides and licking at his chest a little, grazing his tongue over Dib's nipples. Dib arched his back off the ground, squeezing his eyes shut. "F-Fuck..!"

Zim smirked at Dib's reaction, licking up and down his chest a bit as he undid Dib's pants. Dib let out a few small moans, wiggling his hips so his pants slid off easier. Zim licked his own lips a little before leaning down and coiling his tongue around Dib's length, giving it a small squeeze.

Dib's whole body jerked as he clawed at the ground, his breath hitching in his throat. Zim smiled at Dib's reaction, sliding his length into his mouth and sucking on it softly, bobbing his head up and down. "Z-Zim!" Dib threw his head back, closing his legs around Zim's head.

Zim bobbed his head even further down, shutting his eyes tightly as he took in the entire length, coiling his tongue back around it and squeezing again, humming softly. Dib bucked his hips, placing his hand on Zim's head. Zim took his mouth away after a minute, licking up and down the entire length and wrapping his arms around Dib's hips. Dib gently stroked one of Zim's antennae, his legs trembling as he neared his climax.

"Aaah~!" Zim gasped and immediately began suckling again, poking at the tip with his tongue.

Dib screamed in pleasure, cumming hard into the Irken's mouth just moments later.

Zim popped his eyes open, his first reaction to swallow everything, pulling back and squinting a little as he stuck out his tongue in distaste. Zim looked down at Dib, smirking and tilting his head. "Are you okay~?"

Dib gave a barely noticeable nod, he looked absolutely exhausted. He was trembling, panting harshly with his legs squeezed shut. Zim leaned down onto his stomach and lied next to Dib, papping his chest. Dib smiled, grabbing Zim's hand and gently kissing his palm, causing Zim smiled and purred softly, shutting his eyes.

Dib pulled up his pants before rolling over and laying his head on Zim's chest. Zim cracked an eye open and looked down at Dib. "Are you tired?"

Dib nodded again. "Mmm... comfy alien..."

Zim giggled a little, shifting a little to sit up. "Come on then, I don't want to fall asleep on the floor in here."

Dib whined, sitting up as well. Zim stood up, stretching and looking down at Dib, taking his hand and standing him up. Dib pouted. "I'm too tired to move..."

Zim frowned and tugged on Dib's arm. "Come oooon..." he whined.

"Fine..." Dib walked with Zim, yawning.

Zim smiled as he pulled Dib along, bringing him to his own bedroom and leading Dib to the small bed in the corner of the room. It wasn't like a human bed however. In fact, it was more like a hammock, save for the fact that it didn't swing back and forth like a normal hammock. "Well, we're in Zim's room, just so you know," he said as he lied back on the bed.

Dib climbed in next to him, placing his head back on Zim's chest. "What does it look like?"

Zim shrugged, yawning. "It just... looks like Zim's room. Heh, you'll see it soon enough, you know~"

Dib smiled. "Yeah..." He closed his eyes with a small hum. "Thank you."

Zim smiled back at Dib and leaned down, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome, my Dib-hybrid."

Dib was asleep in minuets, his arms wrapped around the Irken's waist. Zim let out another small yawn and shut his eyes, falling asleep only moments after Dib, snuggling against his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Dib woke up around 11 the next day with a pretty loud yawn, flopping onto his back and rubbing his eyes. Zim's antennae twitched at the sound of Dib waking up and he lazily opened his own eyes, looking up at Dib for a second before using his pak to display a small holographic clock in front of him, raising an eye ridge. "Sooooo... I guess we aren't going to school today?" Zim yawned and stuck out his tongue as he did so, shutting his eyes again.

"You didn't set an alarm clock? Damn... this sucks, if they call my dad I'm screwed." Dib rubbed his forehead before letting out another yawn, sitting up.

Zim looked down at Dib, shrugging. "Do you want to go in late? As long as you go in at some point today, they won't call him I don't think."

Dib nodded, stretching. "I'm guessing you probably don't have clothes I can borrow, do you?"

"Actually, I do. I have quite a few outfits from disguises that you could pick from." He sat up and hopped off of the bed, turning around to face Dib.

"Well, I can't really pick it out. Can you do it for me? Gaz usually pick out my clothes."

"You trust her to do that?" Zim shrugged, going over to what looked like a closet. Inside of it, however, were different disguises and accessories to his advantage. "Hmm..." He stepped inside and picked out a magenta T-shirt with a red hoodie to put on over it. On the left side of the hoodie, on the chest, was a small black Irken symbol. In addition to that, black jeans and black boots, fairly similar to what Tak's used to look like.

"Come over here!" he called, gesturing for Dib to come see Zim. Dib got up and followed the sound of Zim's voice, accidentally running into him. "Oh! Sorry."

Zim giggled and papped Dib's shoulder, handing him his outfit. "It's fine, Dib~ Now go get dressed. Zim is going upstairs to go get ready." Dib nodded and tossed off his old clothes, slipping into the ones gave him.

"I'll come get you in a few minutes." Zim grabbed his own clothes, heading out of his room and upstairs through the elevator.

Dib nodded again as he pulled the hoodie over his head. Once he finished he sat back down on Zim's bed, swinging his legs. While Zim was upstairs, he actually got dressed pretty quickly, using the rest of his time to go up to the attic to prepare his voot cruiser to launch later. He figured he'd surprise Dib after school by actually taking him to get his implants. After a few more minutes, he headed downstairs to his room, poking his head in to see Dib. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Dib got up and made his way over to the door, taking Zim's had and walking out with him. Zim led Dib to the elevator, taking him up to the house and leading him out the door. "At least today we get a shorter school day. I don't like it there."

"Neither do I... I'm smarter than most of these jackasses anyway." Dib shook his head.

Zim nodded. "Understandably too. Hey, will your father notice that you haven't been home all night?"

"He only checks on me once a day, usually when I get home from school, that guy even spends all night at that damn science lab."

Zim sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure your mother-unit is a lot better than he is."

"You think so? I'm not really sure because I don't remember her, I've only seen like 2 pictures."

"You haven't actually seen her though. Out of whatever disguise she was wearing, that is. And besides, she's Irken. Of course she's better than some ignorant human."

"I just wonder why she was with my dad..."

"I bet he was too stupid to even realize she was Irken in the first place."

Dib shrugged. "Do you think I should try to tell him what I found out?"

"Ehh... no. That would cause too much trouble. He'd want to know /how/ you found out, which could be troubling for Zim."

"I could just ask him about the blood?" Dib shrugged.

"You can't see. So you'd be asking him about it after noticing it months ago. That doesn't work either."

"I could tell him a friend pointed it out to me? I just really wanna see if he knows something about this."

Zim sighed, shaking his head. "Well, I guess you could if you feel that you should. Just be careful and try not to give out too much information. You need to pretend that you know nothing."

Dib nodded. "So can we go to my house after school to wait for him?"

Zim nodded, wincing a little at the idea. "Yes, yes, we can do that..."

Soon they had gotten to school, which now it was around 4th period, which they didn't have together. "You mind walking me to class?"

"Mhm." Zim nodded again, walking Dib into the school building and looking around. "What do you have right now? Zim has Math class. Or rather, nap time."

"Band, it's down the library hall way to the left."

Zim raised an eye ridge as he started to walk with Dib, looking up at him. "Zim didn't know you played an instrument."

"I used to play the trombone, but know since I can't march they put me on the xylophone."

Zim snickered a little, shaking his head. "Zim can't picture you doing something like that. It doesn't exactly seem like an interest of yours."

"I love band! There are a lot of nice kids and I actually have fun doing it, we also get to travel and compete."

Zim smiled at Dib's happiness as he led him to the door to the band room. "Well at least isomething/i here makes you happy." He said before tapping Dib's chest. "We're here."

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Dib said before walking in the door.

"Hmm." Zim turned on his heel and headed down the hallway. Rather than go walking into class late and getting yelled at by the teacher, Zim just headed for the bathrooms, figuring he'd wait out the rest of the period in there to avoid getting caught outside of class. Plus, he sort of had a reason of his own to go in there anyway.

Once the bell rang, Dib left and waited out in the hallway for Zim, because they have lunch together. Zim walked out of the bathroom when he heard the bell ring, immediately spotting Dib in the hallway. He headed over to him, poking his cheek. "Come on, we have lunch to go stare at."

Dib nodded and took Zim's hand, holding it tightly as they walk. There were a lot of kids staring as they passed but most of them knew about Zim's temper so they didn't say anything. Zim led Dib into the cafeteria and to his normal table. Since they both just sat alone everyday, no one was occupying it anyway. So they had it all to themselves.

Dib reached in his back pack that back pack that the office gave back to him earlier and grabbed lunch money, handing to Zim. "You mind getting my food for me?"

Zim looked to Dib, scrunching up his face a little in disgust. "You're actually going to eat this filth?"

"I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, I'm starving!"

Zim sighed and rolled his eyes, waving a hand in his direction as he stood up and took the money from Dib. "iFine/i. But I'm not eating any." with that, he turned on his heel and headed to the lunch line.

"I didn't say you had too." Dib leaned back in his chair, whistling as he waited for the alien. Once Zim was away, a few kids sitting at a nearby table decided to take advantage of this. There were only about three of them; two boys and a girl, all of which could obviously care less about school. They walked up to Dib, trying to stay quiet so he wouldn't hear them, surrounding where he sat. The girl stood behind Dib, grabbing his hair scythe and pulling him back so he was leaning back and facing her. She smirked and papped his cheek, looking down at him. "So is it true? Are you really blind, or are just trying to get everyone to feel sorry for you?"

"Ow! Hey, let go!" Dib grabbed onto the girl's wrist, clawing in an attempt to get her off. She just frowned and jerked her hand out of Dib's grip, grabbing both of his shoulders instead. That's when one of the boys spoke up, stepping closer to Dib. "You haven't answered her question yet." The other boy smiled and nodded. "That's right, iDib-human~/i" he said, mocking the nickname Zim had given him, causing the entire group to laugh.

"Just leave me alone!" Dib tried to jerk away from her, praying that Zim was near by. "I may be blind but I can still kick your ass!" This just caused them to laugh even louder. "Oh, okay, I'll bet you can," she said in between giggles, moving around Dib and sitting on the table in front of him. "Go ahead, try to hit me." Dib balled up his hands into fists and threw a punch in the direction of the voice.

The girl just rolled off of the table, getting out of Dib's way, sending more laughter through the group. However, one of the boys grabbed Dib's wrist as he threw the punch, pulling his arm behind his own back. "Were you really just about to hit a girl, 'Dib-human'?"

"That was a girl? She sounds pretty manly to me." Dib smirked. This caused her to scowl at Dib, jabbing him in the chest. "Do you think that you're funny?" she asked him, reaching up to grab his shoulder, digging her nails into it.

"Ow!...Y-Yeah, I kinda do." Dib forced a chuckled before leaning in, spitting in the girls face to try to get her to stop.

"Eugh!" she jumped away from Dib, wiping her face off as one of the boys headed behind Dib, trapping him in a headlock and yanking him up from his seat, allowing the second boy to come forward and knee Dib in the stomach. Dib coughed hard, one hand holding his stomach and the other clawing at the guy's arm.

He didn't let up, despite Dib's clawing. He just tightened his grip around Dib's neck as the other boy kicked him a few more times. He was about to kick him again before letting out a loud yelp as Zim hopped onto his back, wrapping his arm around the boy's neck and swatting his free hand at the kid holding Dib in place. "AWAY! ALL OF YOU! BEFORE I BASH ALL OF YOUR HEADS IN!"

Dib was turning blue from the lack of oxygen and the kicks to the stomach weren't helping the situation either. He gasped for air as he continued to claw. Zim bit the boy's shoulder who he was sitting on, immediately drawing blood and causing the boy to scream. After this, Zim hopped off of him and onto the ground in front of Dib, punching the other boy square in the face, making him loosen his grip. "I SAID GET OFF OF HIM!"

Dib was now able to jerk away and fell to the ground, gasping and panting as he held is throat. Zim took this opportunity to hop onto the other boy, biting his neck, causing him to scream and throw Zim off of him. Once Zim was pushed off, he hit the lunch table with a groan, lying on his back on top of it, his feet hanging off of the edge. By now, the three of them had run off and out of the cafeteria. Dib was a little light headed, trying to get on his feet. "Z-Zim... are you okay?"

Zim sat up and looked down at Dib, shutting his eyes and nodding. "Yes... Yes, I'm fine." He hopped off of the table and over to Dib, kneeling down next to him. "Are iyou/i okay?"

"I was like on the verge of passing out... but I'm fine now, thanks... just a little light headed."

Zim frowned and shook his head. "Come on, then." He suddenly picked up Dib bridal style and marched him out of the cafeteria. Normally, other kids would giggle at this, but after seeing Zim's attacking just moments before, no one wanted to make a sound around him. Dib gasped at being picked up. "I-I'm fine enough to walk!"

"No, you aren't, you said you were feeling light headed!" Zim argued, carrying him down the hall.

"You could have helped me walk...There is no need to carry me." Dib rested his head on Zim's shoulder.

"Obviously there is." Zim shifted his shoulder a little, trying to nudge Dib's head away. "Are you tired? Don't fall asleep."

"No, you're just comfortable…"

"Hmm." Zim shrugged as he walked Dib to the front doors of the school, walking him out. "Fine... but still, don't go to bed."

"Are we leaving? ...And can you please put me down now?"

"Yes, and no." Zim snickered to himself, quite satisfied with getting to continue to carry Dib. It made him feel more in control. Dib pouted, crossing his arms. Zim just smirked and leaned down to nuzzle Dib lightly. "So, we have some time. Would you like to go back to Zim's base?"

Dib nodded. "I wanna lay down for a bit, those two assholes did a number on my stomach..."

Zim frowned, nodding and shutting his eyes. "Yes, yes, fine... why were they going after you in the first place?"

"They're just assholes, they thought I was lying about my vision just to get sympathy."

Zim growled softly, huffing and quickening his pace, his house now in sight.

Dib winced. "C-Can you walk a little more smoothly?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry." Zim slowed down and sighed, looking down at Dib. "Soon you'll be able to see you know. You can defend yourself again."

Dib smiled. "And I'll finally get to look at you."

Zim smiled, nodding eagerly. "Yes! After so many years of just icraving/i to see Zim again." he chuckled a little, walking Dib up the walkway and into his house. Dib heard the door open and perked up. "Are we here?"

"Yep!" Zim nodded, bringing Dib inside and setting him down on the couch in the living room. Dib winced again and shifted so he was laying down. Zim frowned at this and sat next to Dib, sighing. "Poor Dib-hybrid... I bet they got your spooch."

"Well no duh, that's where they were kicking..." Dib chuckled. "So, I actually have one of those things?"

Zim smiled a little and nodded. "Of course! It's really neat, actually. Your internal make-up is that of an Irken, but your external make-up is that of a human!"

Dib stopped, thinking for a moment. "Zim... I think my dad does know... When I was younger he told me that no matter what I'm not allowed to go to a hospital, and if I ever get hurt or sick I ihave/i to go to him."

"Really?" Zim looked down at him. "Maybe he does then... Do you still want to bring it up to him?"

"Yes, because I sure as hell want answers. I'm half tempted to go down to his work right now."

Zim shook his head, folding his arms. "No, that isn't a good idea." He sighed, looking up in thought. "Maybe... maybe you should wait to bring it up to him."

"But I wanna know what that bastard is hiding from me! I wanna know about my mom."

"What makes you so sure he'll even admit to knowing anything?"

"I won't tell him how I know... but I'll tell him what all I know, he can't deny that."

"... No, he'll want to know how... It isn't a good idea, Dib."

"But..." Dib sighed. "All I want is to know about my mom...What if she's there? In that lab?"

Zim shook his head, looking down. "I don't know... You know, how about you just wait until we get you your implants, hmm? Then you can see and just, eh, pretend to be blind in front of your father!"

"No... I think it would be hard to pretend I'm blind, because you have to be able to not look at anything in particular."

Zim folded his arms and looked away from Dib, shaking his head. "You're going to get caught. More specifically, iZim/i is going to get caught..."

"You don't have to come with me y'know, just walk me there and leave."

"And leave you there? No! Zim needs to be there. And you aren't going to his work. You're waiting until he gets home."

"iFine/i." Dib pouted, crossing his arms. Zim rolled his eyes and papped Dib's shoulder. "This is a horrible idea, you know."

"I don't see why, we might get answers!"

"We won't. You'll just be ridiculed on how you got this information. I can see it now."

"Well... so what if I tell him, what can he do? I won't mention you specifically."

"I'm fucking green! You think he won't know it was me who helped you? Are you bli- ... don't answer that."

Dib sighed, burying his face in his hands and rubbing his forehead. "I'm sorry... it's just when I'm determined, I'm determined."

"Zim can tell. But you just need to relax."

"You're right..." Dib laid back again, sighing.

Zim laid back next to him, papping his shoulder. "We'll find out soon enough, don't worry."

Dib nodded. "Hey, when are we leaving to get the implants anyway?"

"Well... we could go now, if you're up for it."

Dib blinked. "...Really? How long is it gonna take? Do we need to pack clothes of food or anything?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was going to surprise you and take you when school got out, so the voot is ready and supplied well too. If you'd like to bring extra clothes, I guess you could in the event of an emergency. But it shouldn't take too long."

"Oh... I'm sorry for ruining the surprise…" Dib sat up, trying to hold back a wince because he was still a little sore.

Zim smiled and shook his head. "You didn't ruin it, it doesn't matter. But uh, do you want to wait? You still seem pretty hurt."

"I can rest once we get in the voot, but do you happen to have anything I can take of this?"

Zim frowned and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Nothing for a sore spooch. It'll stop hurting soon enough though..."

"I seriously think one of those kids was wearing steel toed boots or something... Fuck." Dib groaned, holding his stomach.

Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's waist in an attempt to make him feel a little better. "It's just your spooch is very sensitive..."

Dib laid his head on Zim's shoulder. "Yeah, I know…"

Zim nuzzled against Dib's head a little, sighing. "It should stop being so sore within a few hours."

"Do you mind if I take a nap or something?"

Zim shook his head. "No, not at all. In fact, it'll give me a chance to really pack the voot and shut down the lab and such." He nodded.

Dib smiled, chuckling. "But then I won't have my alien pillow." He made a fake pout, nuzzling against Zim. Zim sighed noisily and rolled his eyes, lying back on the couch. "Fiiiiiine. I guess I could stay for a couple minutes..."

Dib smiled, closing his eyes and relaxing. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's chest, nuzzling into him and shutting his eyes. Dib was asleep with in minuets, his breathing slowing to a calm pace. Zim yawned, trying to stay awake but he ended up dozing off himself, snoring softly through his throat. Dib curled up slightly against the Irken, clinging to his uniform. Zim turned onto his side, burying his face into Dib's cheek.

Dib woke up about 3 hours later, yawning. "Z-Zim? You still here?" He felt Zim's body against his.

Zim shifted a little, opening his eyes and yawning loudly, nodding. "Yes, Zim is still here..."

"I-I thought you were gonna mess around with the voot?" Dib rubbed his eyes and shifted slightly, luckily his stomach didn't hurt as much anymore.

Zim shrugged, sitting up and stretching. "I fell asleep. Besides, it's fine as it is. I was just going to pack some more snacks."

Dib nodded and sat up. "Hey, do you mind if I get a shower or something?"

"I don't care, do what you please. There's a bathroom upstairs that's designed to look like a human bathroom, if you'd like to use that. And does your stomach feel any better?"

"Yeah, it does, and do you wanna join me? You've been with me for like the passed 2 days so I know you haven't showered either."

Zim quickly shook his head. "Err, no. Like I said, that's a human shower up there. Which means it uses water. Zim doesn't bathe in water."

"Then what do you bathe in?"

"It isn't a liquid, like humans use. It's a powder. ... Sort of like how Earth cats are bathed."

"Zim. Earth cats lick themselves clean."

"Well I'm not going to lick myself clean. And besides, some cats are bathed that way."

"I've never heard of a cat being bathed that way before." Dib shrugged, standing up.

Zim rolled his eyes and waved a hand in Dib's direction, hopping off of the couch and taking Dib's hand. "Come on, let's go. Do you have extra clothes or do you need more?"

"I just put these on not to long ago, I can wear them again." Dib laced their fingers together as they walked.

Zim looked down at their hands for a second before looking forward as they walked. "Well that's good, I suppose. Are you going to be long?"

"I usually take like 20 minute showers."

"Eh, alright, that seems fine." Zim led Dib into the bathroom, starting the shower for him, immediately hopping away from it before the water could hit the floor. "If you need Zim, I'll be in the lab, but I'll try to come up soon to get you."

Dib nodded and started to strip down, setting his clothes on the counter. Zim blinked and blushed slightly, turning on his heel and heading out of the bathroom, making his way to the elevator and down to his own bathroom in the lab. It took Dib only about 15 minutes to shower, once he got out he dried himself off and got dressed, waiting for Zim.

Zim took about the same time to clean himself up. Once he got dressed and refreshed, he made his way upstairs, knocking on the bathroom door. "Hey! Can Zim come in?"

"Go for it." Dib was leaning up against the sink, his hair still soaked. "Damn, it feels good to be clean~"

Zim pushed the door open, wincing a little at the sight of Dib's wet hair. "A-Aren't you going to dry off?" he asked, getting tense around the water.

"I did, it takes awhile for hair to dry, Zim. Do you have a blow dryer or something? That can get it dry pretty quick."

"Errr... no, I don't. I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't have hair to dry. ... Can you just be sure to keep your hair away from Zim until it dries then?"

"Sure, my hair isn't that long so it'll dry in like a half hour."

Zim sighed a little and nodded. "Okay good. So... do you want to leave now? It's better to get it through with as quick as possible."

"Sure, and if you want my hair to dry kicker, just fly around with the voot's top up for a minute."

"Eh, alright. I'll do that as we're taking off then." He took Dib's hand and led him away from the sink, bringing him out of the bathroom and over to the elevator.

"Hey... do you know where I set that doll? I wanna take it with me..."

"Hmm? Oh, it must be back in the living room. Stay here." Zim let go of Dib's hand and went back out to the living room, grabbing Dib's doll off of the couch. He walked it back to the elevator, playing with it a little before handing it to Dib. "Here it is."

Dib took it, nodding. "Thank you…" He held the doll pretty firmly as they both walked out to the voot. Zim led Dib into the voot, sitting him down in the back, behind the driver's seat, where Gir would normally sit. Afterwards, Zim hopped into his seat, sighing and leaving the top of the voot up as he started it up, turning back to Dib. "You ready?"

Dib sat the doll on the floor so it would be blown away and ran his fingers through his hair. "Go for it."

Zim nodded and within seconds he took off, sending them both into the air. Instead of heading straight into space, he just flew around in the air for a bit, turning back to Dib. "Is your hair dry yet?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled the top over the voot and headed out of Earth's atmosphere. "Nevermind, I'm not going to fly around and wait for it to dry."

Dib felt it, it was very poofy, but dry. "Yeah." He then attempted to flatten his hair back down with his hands. Zim set the ship on auto-pilot and crawled behind his seat to see Dib. As soon as he caught a glimpse of Dib's hair, he had to bring a hand up to his mouth to hold back his giggles.

Dib heard the giggling. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"I-It's kinda bad," Zim giggled, reaching forward to feel Dib's hair.

Dib nuzzled his head into Zim's hand, smiling.

Zim smirked a little at this, sighing. "Well, it's going to take a few hours to get to Irk. What do you want to do until then?"


	9. Chapter 9

Dib smirked. "I have a few ideas, but I don't think the back of your ship is big enough~" He said jokingly, chuckling. Zim giggled and eyed the rest of the ship, shrugging. "Looks big enough to me. But first, a snack." Zim crawled over Dib to get further back in the ship, opening up a small mini-fridge and pulling out a couple of sodas, handing one to Dib. "Here".

"Thanks." Dib opened it and took a sip, leaning back comfortably against the seat. Zim sighed and opened up his soda, taking a sip before lying back all the way on the floor, resting on his back. "I haven't been back to my home planet in iyears/i, I wonder if anything's changed..."

"What was it like before?" Dib took another sip. "Oh, and don't crush my doll."

Zim reached around for Dib's doll, picking it up and playing with it a little. "The same as it's always been... I don't know. Above ground, it was nice and full of life. But underground is where the smeets are born and put through training. That's where I spent most of my time. I never got the opportunity to live above ground." Dib raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"My pak was enabled and set to be an invader. Not a civilian. So there was no point in having me up there." Zim shrugged, giving the doll a small squeeze. Dib frowned, scooting closer to Zim. "I'm sorry to here that... well, while we're there, before we steal the implants we can do some sight seeing."

"No! We can't! It isn't that simple, Dib. I'm not allowed to be back on the planet as it is. Especially with a human." Dib frowned, narrowing his eyes a little and shaking his head. "Why aren't you-?"

"I haven't conquered Earth yet. Irkens are sentenced to stay on their planets until it's conquered."

"Oh... I'm sorry…" Dib felt a little bad for him, since he'd probably never be back allowed on his home planet.

Zim pouted, folding his arms. "For what? I'll be back isome/i day." Dib opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. "...Well when you do, you should take me with you." Zim nodded, smiling. "Of course. I can't leave a fellow Irken to perish with a bunch of humans."

Dib smiled a little. "You seriously consider me to be an Irken, huh?"

"Well, you have Irkem blood in you, that's for sure. So yes."

"But I thought I'd be looked down upon for being a hybrid."

"By any other Irken, yes."

"Oh... so it's just you? Well what about when you take me to Irk when you go home, they won't accept me."

"I'll just tell them you're an experiment of mine or a pet or something." Zim shrugged, though he was unsure if either of those things would work. "Heh, noooooo problem."

"You should really think these things through more." Dib took another sip of his soda. Zim waved him off, shaking his head. "I do think them through! And I told you, don't worry about it." Dib sighed again. "Fine, how much longer till we get there?"

"A couple hours." Zim crawled back over to Dib and plopped down next to him. "What are you going to do when you see Zim again?"

"Hug you and kiss you all over." Dib smiled widely, wrapping an arm around Zim. Zim smiled a little, looking up at Dib. "What made you like me so much all of a sudden? When you left, you hated me it seemed."

"Because I finally realized that you're the only one who gives a rat's ass about me... I could die tomorrow and you'd be the only one that would care..."

Zim frowned and looked down, sighing. "Well, true. But you found that out before Zim did." Dib rested his head on Zim's shoulder. "Just...promise me you won't stop caring..." Zim looked down at Dib, shaking his head. "I don't think I can stop..." Dib leaned up, kissing Zim's cheek. "Good~"

Zim smiled and purred softly at this kiss nuzzling against Dib's face. Dib chuckled, placing his hand and Zim's cheek and pulling him into a kiss. Zim shut his eyes and only purred louder at the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dib's shoulders, causing Dib to let out a small moan into the kiss. Zim brought his hands up to the side of Dib's head, smirking a little and tugging on the tip of Dib's ear softly. Dib gasped, biting his lip. "D-Don't..."

Zim snickered, petting Dib's ear a little. "Don't iwhat/i~?"

Eventually, a small purr bubbled up from the boy's lips, causing Zim's eyes to snap wide open, pointing to Dib. "You just purred."

"N-No I didn't!" Dib blushed darkly, looking away. Zim giggled and nodded, using both hands to poke at Dib's chest/ "Yes you did! You purred and Zim heard it~! Do it again!"

"No!" Dib pouted. "You're just hearing things!"

"Nope! Nope! Nope~! You purred! I didn't know you could do that! Is this the first time you did it?"

Dib signed. "No, it isn't... but I'd rather not explain the first time I purred."

"Well you're going to! Zim wants to hear it!"

"No! ...It's embarrassing." Dib blushed even darker. "And don't make me do it again either."

Zim frowned, pouting a bit. "I don't care if it's embarrassing, tell me! Or else I /will/ make you do it again."

"Fine... I-I was jacking off and I started messing with my ear. I started purring almost instantly... after that I never touched my ears again."

Zim blinked a few times, blushing softly. "I... um. Heh, well I wasn't expecting that."

"I can't believe I told you that..." Dib dragged his hand down his face. Zim smiled sheepishly and papped Dib's shoulder. "It isn't ithat/i bad... it- well, it is. But at least it's only Zim that you told." Dib rolled his eyes. "Can we just go back to making out now?"

Zim giggled and nodded. "Yes. But I ididi like that purr of yours."

"J-just don't make me do it again..."

"Nooo promises." Zim wrapped his arms back around Dib's neck, licking his cheek and licking his lips before pulling him into another kiss. Dib just smirked as he kissed back, nipping softly at the Irken's bottom lip. Zim shut his eyes, his purr returning as he leaned against Dib, leaning more into the kiss. Dib trailed his hands up the bottom of Zim's shirt and gently rubbed his hips, making Zim shiver softly and perk his antennae forward, clinging onto Dib as he trailed his tongue along Dib's lips. Dib nipped his tongue with a small smirk, pushing up Zim's shirt slightly. Zim moaned softly, wrapping his tongue around the tip of Dib's tongue, nibbling on his bottom lip softly. Dib let out a moan of his own, pulling up his shirt a little higher and tugging slightly for Zim to let go of his tongue, so he can get it off. Zim pulled away from Dib for a second to tug off his own shirt, immediately wrapping his arms back around Dib's neck and kissing him happily.

Dib tried to to chuckle, pulling away again. "Eager, aren't we?"

Zim pouted a little, nudging Dib's chest. "Shut up..."

Dib shook his head and smiled, taking off his own shirt. Zim leaned forward and grabbed Dib's shoulders, pinning him to the ground and smirking down at him. Dib gasped, but smirked back, wrapping his legs around Zim's waist. "I like it when you act all dominant~"

Zim chuckled and leaned down to lick Dib's neck before coming back up. "Well good! Because Zim likes acting dominant."

Dib bit his lip. "Alright, now shut up and fuck me."

"i'Eager, aren't we?'/i" Zim asked, giggling and mocking Dib, leaning down to kiss him deeply, slipping his tongue in Dib's mouth. Dib rolled his tongue around his lover's, harshly grinding their hips together. Zim moaned happily as he reached for Dib's pants, undoing them and tugging them down. Dib blushed, but continued to kiss with much more passion.

Zim slipped out of his own pants, sighing a little as he did so, lingering over Dib and grabbing his hips as he pushed himself inside. "A-Aaaah...~!" Dib arched his back high, clawing at the ground. "Z-Zim!" Zim dug his claws into the floor of the voot on either side of Dib, pushing himself all the way inside and yelping in pleasure, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. Dib threw his head back, moaning very loudly as he bucked his hips.

"Nnnnh... aaaah~!" Zim leaned down and nipped at Dib's ears softly. Dib instantly started to purr nosily, wrapping his arms around Zim and clawing at his back. Zim arched his back and licked at Dib's ear, sucking on his ear lobe softly as he sped up his thrusts, gripping onto Dib's shoulders. Dib cried out, tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks. Of course, Zim popped an eye open at this, frowning and taking it the wrong way. "A-Am I hurting you?"

"No, it feels good!" Dib moaned, clawing harder at his back.

Zim smirked a little and shut his eyes, squeaking happily as he thrust harder into Dib, suddenly lowering his hand down in between them. He gripped Dib's length and began stroking it, eagerly awaiting Dib's reaction. Dib's whole body jerked as he cried out again. "I-I can't take anymore!"

Zim had been holding in his orgasm for a little while now, eager to finally cum. He leaned down and licked at Dib's ear, sucking on his earlobe softly again. Dib shakily reached his hand up, stroking Zim's antennae for a short time before him finally came, screaming out Zim's name. Zim shuddered and let out a few noisy moans as soon as Dib touched his antennae. He yelped as he reached his climax, pulling out as they both came, causing Dib's stomach to get pretty messy. He panted heavily and flopped down next to Dib, lying on his stomach and turning his head to face Dib.

Dib was trembling, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "... D-Damn..."

Zim could barely speak up over his panting. He shut his eyes and licked his lips a little, trying desperately to catch his breath. After a minute, he opened his eyes halfway, looking up at Dib again. Dib had closed his eyes, near the point of passing out right there from being so exhausted.

Zim sighed noisily as his panting started to slow down. "W-Well, that was... fun..." he panted, smiling sheepishly. Dib gave a barely noticeable nod, still panting.

"A-Are you okay?" he slid closer to Dib, looking over him. Dib nodded again, lazily opening an eye to look at Zim. Zim sighed and lazily kissed Dib's cheek, sitting up and crawling over to the mini fridge, pulling out another soda and cracking it open, sipping at it as he looked over at Dib, only to see that he was out like a light a few moments later, letting out a small snore. Zim chuckled a bit at this as he crawled back over to Dib, putting his own clothes back on and heading back to the driver's seat, sighing and leaning back in it, eventually falling asleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Dib woke up about 2 hours later when a set alarm went off, saying they were nearing their destination. He groaned slightly and rubbed his eyes. Zim woke up at the sound of the alarm as well, popping an eye open and yawning as he turned back to face Dib. "We're almost there. You _might_ want to get dressed, eheh."

Dib sat up a little, feeling the sticky substance on his stomach. "What is thi-...oh. ...Can I have a rag please?" He blushed. Zim giggled and nodded, reaching below him and fishing around before finding a towel on the ground in front of him. He turned around and handed it to Dib. "There you go."

"Thanks…" He then wiped off his stomach, looking up at Zim. "What do you want me to do with the towel?"

"Euuuhh... just... throw it in the garbage I guess." Zim pointed behind him to a small garbage pail. "Zim can always get more."

"And where is the garbage…?" Dib couldn't see him pointing.

"Oh. Right. Heheh. Here, I'll take care of that." Zim pressed a few buttons on the dashboard of his voot and out came a small robotic arm, snatching the towel from Dib and just throwing it out of the voot completely. "It's space's problem now." Zim added, chuckling. Dib chuckled as well. "Isn't that littering?"

"Probably. But oh well." Zim shrugged, leaning back in his chair. Dib laid back again, putting his hands behind it his head. "So how close are we anyway?"

"Only about five minutes away." Zim sighed a bit shakily, opening his eyes as he looked out the window in front of him. Only now that he actually said aloud how close they were did he start to feel nervous again. Dib sighed happily, shutting his eyes. "I'm guessing a blind kid can't be any help in a robbery, so I'll have to wait in here won't I?"

"Actually no. You'll have to come with. The implants are inserted automatically in the birthing chamber. Soooo... they need to be put inside of you as if you were a smeet getting them, see?"

"Oh, I thought we'd just do that back at your base."

"I don't have the technology for something like that! Oh but how I wish I did... I-" Zim perked up when Irk was now in sight, huffing as he pressed a few more buttons on the dashboard. "I hope they don't notice me trying to land this thing..."

Dib nodded. "Zim... is this gonna hurt?"

"Um... well, you see, it, eh- yes." Zim smiled at Dib, patting his shoulder. "But! It'll be over before you know it!"

Dib let out a shaky sigh. "Eh...I guess the pain is worth being able to see again..."

Zim nodded. "Of course it is! I don't even remember it hurting that bad when I had them implanted in my eye sockets." Zim nodded as his ship suddenly landed. He perked up at this and looked around before opening the top of his ship and looking back at Dib. "We're here. Now come on, we can't be too long with this." Dib gulped, nervously starting to sweat as he reached out and grabbed Zim's hand. "Is there anyway you can knock me unconscious for this?"

"Um, well." Zim looked up in thought for a minute, shaking his head. "Yes, it's possible, I'm just not sure if it's really _safe_."

Dib sighed. "I'm just not that good with pain... I'm afraid I'll start screaming or something..."

Zim nodded, looking down. "Yes, you're right... Hmm... Well, maybe I could do something to knock you out..."

"As long as you make it as painless as possible..."

"Well I can try to, but I can't _promise_ anything. Now come on." He popped the top to the voot open and led Dib out, looking at him. "I wish there was a way to- WAIT~! I could probably whip up a little Irken disguise for you. To just draw attention away from us, y'know?" Dib tilted his head. "You can? How?"

"My ship. It's full of disguises! It's how I got my human disguise he when I first came here." He nodded happily. "And you sure they won't notice? I mean...your human disguise wasn't too convincing..." Zim frowned, folding his arms. "Don't doubt Zim!" He pulled a small remote out of his pak and pressed a few buttons on it, causing the voot to transform into a small disguise pod. Dib jumped a little at the noise it made as it transformed. "I have a feeling this isn't gonna go well.."

"Why do you say that? I SAID NO DOUBTING ME! Now get in." Zim pushed Dib toward the ship, giving him a shoo-shoo motion with his hands.

Dib stepped forward until he felt the opening and slowly stepped inside, taking a deep breath. Zim smiled as the door shut behind Dib and the machine quickly scanned Dib and applied a holographic disguise (much like Tak's), creating a complete Irken disguise for Dib. He looked basically like Zim, except his uniform, pak, and eyes were purple. However his eyes were foggy, due to the lack of implants. Dib fell backwards out of the machine when the doors opened, falling flat on his butt. "Ow!" He groaned, sitting up. "S-So? How do I look..?"

Zim giggled a little at this, folding his arms and nodding in approval. "Very nice and convincing! Just be sure not to take off that headpiece. It controls your disguise, like Tak's. Remember her? Heheheh, yeeeaaaah..." Zim walked circles around Zim, nodding and smiling at his work. "Excellent! No one will tell the difference! Well, they will if they look at your eyes, but that's an easy excuse. No implants!"

"Can you help me up?" Dib reached out a hand. Zim nodded and took Dib's hand, lifting him up and nuzzling his neck softly. "You'll be seeing Zim again in no time~!" Dib smiled so wide it made his cheeks hurt, letting out a small purr and nuzzling back. "I hope so~" Zim smiled back at him and took his hand, starting to walk with him. "We have to be quick, so let Zim lead the way. And be sure to listen to everything I say." Dib's look turned serious as he nodded, "Alright.."

Zim walked Dib along the streets, trying to remember where the smeet birthing chambers were. After a few minutes, it did come back to him. So he quickened his pace as he led Dib in the right direction. Irken streets were a bit different than Earth streets. Soldiers and officers (basically) patrolled the streets constantly, keeping an eye on Irken civilians. Zim looked around, happy to be back on his home planet, however he noticed a few people giving him glares and harsh looks, which of course he was clueless as to why. Dib stumbled a little as the pace quickened, looking a bit worried. "Are we almost there?"

Zim nodded and cleared his throat, shutting his eyes. "Yes, yes, it's just up here." He continued to walk for another ten minutes, finally arriving at the birthing chamber. "Hmm... I never really came up with a plan to get in here. Eheh... okay, let's see..." Zim observed the small building before shrugging and simply walking Dib inside. It looked like a normal office building, with a guarded staircase. And in the upper part of the building were all of the electronics and master controls. Zim turned around to face Dib, poking his chest. "Just stay quiet," he whispered as he turned back around and took Dib's hand, leading him to the staircase and looking at the guard. "How'ya doin'?" he asked, standing up straight and putting his hands on his hips. The guard only stared at Zim, giving him no response.

"...Who are you talking to?" He whispered at Zim, when he didn't hear a response he didn't think anyone was there. Zim elbowed Dib in the side, trying to hint at him that he was supposed to stay silent. He simply just started walking forward, until the guard picked up Zim by his pak and narrowed his eyes at him. "You're... you're that Zim, aren't you?" Zim squeaked when he was lifted into the air and kicked his legs in the air. "Wha-? No, no! I'm uh... I'm that other guy!"

Dib immediately piped up, hopping in the air. "Uh..His name is Rem! And I'm Nex, we were sent _personally_ by the Tallest to inspect the smeetary! If you were wise you wouldn't go against the Tallest, or else they wouldn't hesitate to shoot you out the air lock!" Dib glared in the direction of the Irken's voice, in hopes of looking intimidating.

The guard hesitated for a second but set Zim down, stepping away from the entrance to the staircase. Normally, he'd run a check on their pak's, but the intimidation and thought of going against the Tallest was enough for him to not think twice or question the two of them. "Right... go right ahead in then." Zim nodded and took Dib's hand, leading him down the stairs. "Hey, that was pretty quick thinking!"

Once he was sure they were out of sight, he let out a shaky sigh, squeezing Zim's hand. "Let's just get this done…"

Zim nodded and took Dib down to the room where smeets were filled with Irken knowledge and given their implants. He sighed as he watched the robot arms work on the newly born smeets. "Okay, I've done this before, I can do it again." He turned around to face Dib, suddenly picking him up and leading him to where a new smeet had just been given its implants. "It'll be over before you know it," he reassured Dib. "You're just minutes away from seeing Zim's beautiful face!"

Dib gasped at being picked up, taking a deep breath and he mentally prepared himself for the pain. "A-Alright…"

Zim picked up the new smeet, who had arrived only seconds ago, setting it aside. "YOU WAIT YOUR TURN." He put Dib in its place and allowed the robotic arms to take effect on Dib. It took only about 30 seconds for them to insert the small needle-like implants just above and just under Dib's eyes. Dib instantly placed his hands over his mouth to muffle the loud scream, a sharp pain shooting through his skull as the implants attached to Dib's optic nerves. Zim frowned at Dib's reaction, looking around to see if anyone would notice. Sometimes a smeet will cry when the implants are put in, but it's usually in an Irken's nature to be able to withstand the pain. As soon as Dib's implants were in, Zim snatched him from the spot he was in and put the other, clueless, smeet back. Zim smiled, poking Dib's shoulders. "Look, you're alive! See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Dib then put his hands over his eyes, obviously holding back tear. "F-Fuck! That hurt!" Zim shut his eyes and nodded, papping Dib's shoulder. "I know, I know... Hey, take your hands away from your eyes. Don't you want to see me?" Dib was hesitant at first but slowly removed his hands, revealing Purple eyes that were a shade or 2 lighter than Tak's. Everything was a large blur to Dib at first but his vision slowly adjusted, his eyes went wide as he was able to view the Irken in from of him for the first time since he was child. Tears began to roll down the human's cheeks, but they weren't tears of pain... they were tears of joy. He smiled as wide as he possibly could before leaping forward, tackling Zim into a tight hug.

Zim gasped as Dib leaped onto him, falling back against the floor and smiling slightly as he looked up at him. "Heheh, so you _are_ happy to see me! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE~! I CALLED IT." Zim nuzzled against Dib's neck a little, squeezing him tightly. Dib pulled away to look Zim in the eyes, studying every inch of them. "I've never been more happy in my entire life... I love you..." He pulled the Irken into a passionate kiss. Zim squinted a little before shutting his eyes, wrapping his arms around Dib's neck. Dib reluctantly pulled away, going back to staring at the Irken. "We should probably get moving."

Zim nodded, looking at Dib's eyes and shaking his head. "I wasn't expecting your eyes to change color like that... Your eyes look neat though." He stood up, looking down at Dib. Dib looked around the room for a moment before standing up, smiling. "You can admire me later~ But for now lets get back to the ship." Zim smirked, shaking his head. "Wouldn't you rather admire me?" He took Dib's hand, simply out of habit, leading him back up the stairs.

Dib couldn't help but try to look at _everything_ as they walked, his smiled never fading. Zim led Dib upstairs and past the guard, walking him out of the building and through the street again. "Heh, so what do you think of Irk?" Dib looked around, frowning at the lack of nature. "Does the entire planet look like this?"

"Hmm? Like what?" Zim obviously didn't see anything wrong with it, since he was so used to it.

"All industrial and lifeless..." Dib held Zim's hand a little tighter.

"Lifeless? There's Irken life everywhere!" Zim looked up and down the streets, easily remembering everything from when he was last here, before he was banished from the planet all together. He frowned at this, reminding himself that he shouldn't be here. Not yet at least.

"But I mean of every other kind of life...there are no animals, no birds, no insects...what happened to all that?"

"It was never here. Besides, that stuff is dirty and germy. Only for Earth."

"But that was what made Earth beautiful, This is all just so barren and... just lifeless."

"Earth wasn't beautiful. But, if you want you precious plants, we'll be back soon." Zim nodded and was about to say something else before one of the officers patrolling the streets, grabbed Zim by the antennae, causing him to shriek noisily and struggle in the officer's grip. "_Earth_? You're that Zim kid, aren't you? I recognize that annoying voice of yours from Operation Impending Doom 2."

Dib wiped around at the shriek, staring wide eyed at the officer before growling, punching him square in the face. "Let him go!" Zim widened his eyes as the officer let go of Zim as a reaction. "DIB! YOU CAN'T JUST-" before he could finish his sentence, both of them were yanked up by their pak's as the officer began to march down the street with both of them. "Oh, just think of the praise I'll receive for bringing you to the Tallest!"

"Hey! Put me down!" Dib struggled against the hold, thrashing around. The officer just ignored the both of them, happily carrying them as he spoke Irken into a small communicating device. (Like the one Zim swallowed on that stupid Earth show Dib dragged him to). He took both of them to a ship that resembled Zim's voot, though it was a bit bigger and it was closed off in the back. Much like a police car on Irk. It seemed like it was already waiting with two other guards in the front seat of the ship. Once they were thrown into the ship, it didn't hesitate to take off, causing Zim to yell and bang at the glass that cut them off from the two guards in front. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?! RELEASE US! NOW!"

Dib anger turned to fear as they were thrown into the ship. "Zim, where are we going? What are they gonna do with us?!" Zim squinted a little, looking at the small screen in between both officers, reading 'Destination: Massive' in Irken. Zim breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Dib. "They're taking us straight to the Tallest! They'll have us out of here in noooo time~ They love me!"

Dib shook his head. "I don't know Zim, when I was younger I intercepted a few calls you had with them, and they didn't seem to 'friendly'…"

Zim stared at Dib, snickering a little and shaking his head. "No, no, they were just busy at the time. Y'know, ruling an entire race isn't an easy job."

"I just hope you're sure..." Dib leaned back against the seat and let out a shaky breath, rubbing his head, which accidentally knocked off his disguise. Zim perked up at this, immediately leaping on top of Dib to keep the officers from seeing him. "I told you to be careful about your disguise!" he whispered. "Huh? Oh!" Dib fiddled with the head piece till it turned back on, letting out a sigh. Zim hopped off of Dib, pointing to him. "My Tallest may love me, but that doesn't mean I won't get in trouble if I have a human here..." Dib nodded, trying to hide the extensive amount of fear that he had, dammit, why is he always so damn paranoid? "I just hope we get out of this thing alright…"

"Why wouldn't we? The Tallest will help us back to Earth in no time. Maybe I'll even get a new ship!"

"Can you quit being so damn happy-go-lucky about this?! This is serious, You're your leaders are cruel sick bastards, you should be panicking about this!" Zim narrowed his eyes, poking Dib's chest. "Shut up! You don't even know my leaders! Just shut up and stop being so paranoid!"

"Zim please..." Dib put his hand in his shoulder. "You have to believe me..."

Zim lifted up his shoulder and nudged Dib's hand away, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. He flattened his antennae against the back of his head, staying silent. Dib just shook his head, turning the other way and resting his head against the window. Soon enough, the ship ended up docking aboard the massive and Dib and Zim were led out and through the entire ship. Zim had never been to the Massive in person before, and despite what Dib had told him earlier, he was actually pretty excited about it and the fact that he'd see the Tallest again. Dib just walked with his head down, fiddling with his fingers, it was obvious he was terrified.

As soon as they were brought before the tallest, they were thrown onto the ground in front of both leaders. Zim immediately hopped up and waved excitedly, perking his antennae upright. "My Tallest! How nice to see you again after sooooo long! Did you miss me? Huh? Huh? Huh? Did'ya?" Dib just stayed down, hoping that if he were quiet enough they might go easy on them. Red's eyes widened and Purple turned pale at the shrill sound of Zim's voice. "Oh Irk, what are _you_ doing here?"

Zim hesitated to answer, shaking his head. "Oh, uh, you know, just dropping by. My uh, my ship crashed on Irk! And so, you see I was caught by this stupid guard! But you'll send me back to Earth to complete my mission, right? Maybe with another minion? Maybe two!"

"Zim...you know Irkens are not allowed back on Irk unless they have completed their mission." Red stood with his arms folding behind his back, Purple was trying hard not to giggle behind him. "Come on, can't we just tell him already?"

"Well... Yes, I know, but... Well you see, the truth is, I only came to get my friend here some ocular implants. He had lost his vision completely! I couldn't let him stay blind forever." Zim nodded, standing up tall. "So, if you could just escort us out, we'll be on our way!"

"What?! You stole from the smeetary?! And why would he need implants if he already had them? GUARD! RUN HIS PAK!" At this point Dib went pale, his breath catching in his throat. Zim widened his eyes at this, shaking his head. "NO, NO, NO, WAIT! I was just kidding! Eheheh, funny, right? Zim smiled nervously, grabbing Dib's shoulders. "Now if we could _just_ get back to Earth..."

"No, I want this Irken's pak sorted through, _NOW_." Red looked over at a guard. The guard nodded and waved a hand up, sending a couple wires to come hook up to what would be Dib's pak. But as soon as the wires tried to connect to it, his disguise faded away, revealing his human form and causing Zim to visibly wince, swallowing nervously.

"...WHAT?! YOU BROUGHT ONE OF THOSE FILTHY CREATURES HERE?" Purple was laughing his ass off in the background. "I can't take it anymore~! Come on, let's tell him and then we can kill him, I wanna see the look on his face when he finds out!"

Zim gulped, immediately cowering in fear in front of his leaders. "W-Well yes... W-Wait, kill me? Why?!"

"For crimes of stealing, bringing that thing here, leaving the planet with finishing your mission... and we just flat out don't like you."

"Pfft- What mission? You mean that lie we used to get rid of him? Bahahaha!"

"Y-You... I... eh, what?" Zim shook his head, bringing his hands up to his chest. "But, you said that mission was specifically for me! You even gave me an advanced SIR unit! A-And what's not to like about me?"

"Ya mean that thing we pulled out of the trash? And what do you mean what's not to like, you destroyed half the planet!"

"I... I was making improvements to make it better..." Zim hunched over a little, wincing a bit at the sight of his leaders. "I-I thought you were proud of me!"

Red scoffed. "We just wanted you to leave, you weren't even supposed to find Earth! Now to the air lock with both of you!"

"Wait! Since it's Zim, we should make his death slow and agonizing!"

"Hmm...alright, Guard, take them to the holding cells."

"NO!" Zim argued, shaking his head as the guard took Dib away, sending another over to grab Zim. "J-Just give me another chance! I can take over the Earth! I can impress you! One more chance, please!"

"Ha, just get out of our sight you pathetic excuse of an Irken." Dib didn't fight it as he was dragged away, giving Zim a sympathetic look. Zim continued to struggle as the guard took him away, eventually giving up and just watching the Tallest with a look of horror as he was taken away. Eventually, the guards had taken them to their cell, throwing them both in and giggling a bit themselves as they left the two alone.

Dib looked over at Zim, sighing. "I'm not usually one to say I told you so, but..." Zim didn't say anything. He just flopped onto his side, flattening his antennae against the back of his head, facing the wall of the cell.

"Zim..." Dib crawled over to him, laying down next to him and wrapping his arms around him from behind, sighing. "I... I'm so sorry..."

Zim squeezed his eyes shut and tried to stay as silent as possible, but he couldn't help himself as he started to cry, something Dib had never seen Zim do before, rolling over and burying his face into Dib's chest. Dib hugged him tightly, gently petting back his antennae, whispering. "Shhhh, shhh... it's okay... we... we'll figure something out..."

Zim shook his head, curling up against Dib. "I-It's not okay!" he choked out in between his sobs. "You h-heard them, they h-hate me! I-I should h-have believed you..."

"It's not your fault... you just needed some kind of hope so you fooled yourself into believing they cared...Trust me, I know the feeling..." Dib kissed his forehead.

"I thought they d-did care about me though... H-How could they lie to me like that?! I didn't do anything wrong!" He hid his face back in Dib's chest, and went back to bawling.

"I know you didn't, they're just assholes who don't deserve you... please, please stop crying, I hate seeing you like this…" Dib teared up a little himself.

"I-I can't help it..." Zim whined, trying to stop himself for Dib's sake. He clung onto Dib's shoulders and buried his face even deeper into Dib's chest, trying to silence himself, though he was still shaking a little.

"Shhh...shhh, I'm here... I'm all you need..." Dib continued petting his antennae. Zim eventually calmed himself down, keeping himself huddled close to Dib. "I... Zim loves you, Dib..."

"I love you too... so much..." Dib sniffled, hugging Zim a little tighter. "...We're going to die, aren't we?" Zim rubbed his eyes a little and nodded, shutting them. "M-Most likely. Th-They said they wanted me to suffer a slow and painful death..." Zim winced as he looked up at Dib worriedly. Dib let out a long shaky sigh. "If... If we're going to die... we're going to die together, okay?"

Zim nodded, frowning as he watched Dib. "H-How can we do that? I'm sure they'll take me first..."

"Your pak... it has a self destruct sequence, doesn't it?"

Zim nodded, perking an antenna upright. "A-Are you suggesting we do it ourselves?"

"What would you rather do, die quick and painlessly or let it be slow and agonizing?"

Zim sighed shakily and nodded. "I suppose you're right..."

"At least we'll be together, right?" Dib sat up, pulling the Irken with him. Zim nodded, leaning against Dib. "The self destruct button... It's inside my pak, right under this top button here." Zim pointed behind his back to the dot on the way top of his pak. Dib nodded. "Let's... just have a few more minuets together... okay?" Dib was starting to tremble himself, tears welling in his eyes. Zim nodded and wrapped his arms around Dib, hugging him tightly.

Dib wrapped his arms around Zim's neck, taking a deep breath. "I-I love you…" He then pulled Zim into a gentle kiss.

"I love you too..." Zim kissed him back, letting out a small purr purely out of habit. After a few seconds, he pulled away, looking up at Dib. "A-Are you ready?"

Dib hesitantly nodded, resting his forehead against Zim's. Zim sighed and shakily reached a hand behind his back, fiddling inside of his pak for the button. He looked to Dib as he searched for the self destruct button, finally finding it. He gave Dib a small kiss as he tapped the button with his finger.


	11. Chapter 11

As Zim was about to put pressure on the button and hit it, he jumped at the sound of some loud shots and crashes, looking around frantically as he felt the entire cell shake a little. "D-Did you hear that?"

Dib held his breath as he felt the cell rattle, thinking Zim hit the button. "A-Are we dead?"

Zim narrowed his eyes at the question and shook his head, standing up. "No... but... what do you think that was? Zim quickly turned around to face Dib. "Do you think they're coming to get us now?!"

"Why would they make so much noise to come and get us?" Dib stood up as well, going to the cell bars and attempting to look as far down the hall as he could. Zim just shrugged and also looked out the cell bars, seeing a small Vortian come running down the hallway, obviously a bit panicked and out of breath, coming to Dib and Zim's cell and letting them out using a small device that must have unhooked the locks somehow, gesturing for them to follow him. "You've both been requested to come onto our ship. Now get to it!" He turned on his heel and ran down the hall again, expecting the both of them to follow.

Dib looked confused but grabbed Zim's hand, following after the small creature. This had to be better than dying, right? Zim quickly followed Dib and the Vortian, narrowing his eyes. He was always instructed not to keep in contact with any Vortians, since they were strictly against Irken society. However, they did prove to be more resourceful and trustworthy than Irkens. He led them both onto a small ship (stolen from the Massive, of course) and got them out of there as quickly as possible.

"What the hell is going on?!" Dib said as he was finally able to sit down, since the ship was so small he just grabbed the Irken's wrist and tugged him onto his lap, plus he still wanted to keep Zim as close as possible. Zim let out a small "oof!" as Dib pulled him into his lap, looking up at the Vortian as well. He just sighed and looked at both of them, pointing to Zim. "You know of the Resisty, right?" Zim nodded quickly, narrowing his eyes. "I'm assuming that's who you represent?" The Vortian just nodded, pointing to the window. "Exactly. Heheh, I even work for Lard-Nar personally," he answered, rather proudly. "But there are a few people I want you to meet when we get to the mother ship in a few minutes."

Zim frowned, sitting up a little. "What makes you think we'd suddenly join the Resisty, just because you tell us to?" The Vortian simply raised an eyebrow, shrugging. "Isn't it better than sitting in an Irken prison, like most of us do?" This pretty much silenced Zim completely.

"Zim... I think we should listen to them, don't you think after what the Tallest said to you, you'd want a little pay back? They were going to kill us!" Dib looked at the Vortain. "We were actually about to commit suicide before you showed up, so we owe you our lives, pretty much. … Thank you."

Zim nodded, shutting his eyes. It was different for him to accept the idea of working _against_ his own race. But he certainly wasn't going to work with his race at this point. As the small ship docked aboard the Resisty's mother ship, the Vortian led Zim and Dib out with intentions of escorting them directly to Lard-Nar himself. "By the way, you may refer to me as Cego," he instructed as he walked with them.

"So, found some new recruits?" A tall, lavender-eyed female Irken stepped out in front of them, inspecting the two, though she went slightly pale when she looked at Dib. Cego nodded, pointing to the two of them. "Yes, yes, I found them in an Irken prison. Said they were going to take themselves out before I got to them! Nyx, this is Zim and... err, uh..."

"Dib," Dib finished his sentence, looking back at the female. "Is there a problem?"

She shook her head, looking away. "It's nice to meet you both, I guess you all should be on your way..." Nyx started to walk off. Cego shrugged and waved his hand, gesturing for both of them to follow him as he led them further into the ship.

"Who was that, anyway?" Zim asked curiously, being sure to stick close to Dib. "Nyx has worked with us as a medic drone for years," Cego answered, obviously speaking highly of her. "She's very resourceful. She's even been to a few foreign planets to gather information, most of which undiscovered even by Irk!"

"Hmm... did she happen to name any of those planets?" Dib asked, stopping the small Vortain.

"Well, of course." He nodded, looking up in thought. "Let's see... there was Shonec... err, Altane... Ea- Earth was the one she spent the most time on, actually. Zim, you were just there, correct?" Zim just gave a small nod, rolling his eyes. Cego nodded, smiling a bit. "She really seemed to like it there. She talks about it now and then to this day."

Dib's eyes widened at the mention of Earth, instantly turning on his heel and running in the direction Nyx went. Zim and Cego both were caught off guard by this, staring at Dib as he started to run. Of course, Zim started to follow him, only to have Cego follow right behind Zim. "Dib! DIB!" Zim yelled, sounding annoyed. "Where are you going?!"

Finally, Dib caught up to her, grabbing her by the shoulder and spinning her around. He was too out of breath to say anything but before she could pull away, he pulled out the small plush Irken toy he had stuffed in his back pocket. When she inspected the toy, her obvious look of confusion faded to a smile and she wrapped her arms around Dib, pulling him into a hug. "I knew I'd see you again..."

Zim and Cego just watched in confusion, but eventually Zim ended up catching on. "Wait... so YOU are the Dib's other parental unit?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yes…" She said, finally pulling away from Dib and placing her hand on his cheek. "... It's a shame you look just like your father, but how did you acquire my eye color?"

Dib smiled. "I went blind because I never received the optic implants, the reason Zim and I were in a cell is… because we were caught stealing them."

Zim nodded slowly, shutting his eyes. "Yes, exactly." He cleared his throat and pointed to Nyx, narrowing his eyes. "I have a question for you though... how come you picked such a HORRIBLE human to father the Dib?"

She sighed. "I didn't choose to, I was captured by him... Dib was a little science experiment of his to try to create the perfect human, but I knew you'd amount to better and leave your father."

"Did you know he'd end up coming to see you again?" Zim asked, standing on his tiptoes a bit.

"Of course, natural born smeets have a very strong connection with their mothers. I knew he'd find his way back to me eventually." Dib couldn't help but smile wider. "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you..."

Zim couldn't help but giggle a little, smiling to himself. "Eheheheh... 'Dib-smeet'~" He immediately looked back at Nyx though, frowning. "So why has the Resisty chosen to attack Irk again? And why now? And what are Dib and I supposed to do to help?"

"New recruits are always helpful, and we're attacking now because the majority of the Irken military was sent to help conquer the Meekrob."

"Which his most helpful to us," Cego added. "The Meekrob want nothing to do with us and are prepared to attack, just like the Irkens. So we figure now that both races are distracted, the time is right." Zim nodded, looking up in thought. "Do you plan on destroying the Tallest?"

"We'll capture them, hold them for a very large ransom and the second we get the money, we kill them." Dib blinked. "That's actually a really good plan."

Zim raised his hand, flailing it in the air. "I have a suggestion! Make sure their death is agonizingly slow and painful... and let Zim be there to witness it!"

"You can do it yourself if you want," Nyx smirked. "As long as I can help."

Zim smiled excitedly, looking like a little kid who got exactly what he wanted for Christmas. "I can? Yes! Ha! Perfect! VICTORY FOR ZIM AFTER ALL!" Zim smiled a little after his cheer, a little caught up in the moment. Dib wrapped an arm around Zim's waist, kissing his cheek. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you this excited." Nyx raised an eye ridge at the small action, then smiled again. "You've even chosen a superior Irken mate! I'm very proud of you, son."

Zim smiled at the compliment Nyx made, smiling at her and pointing to himself. "You really think I'm superior?"

"Of course! Irken's are always superior! It's better he be with you than some loathsome human."

Zim nodded, making a face. "Humans are so filthy. It's no wonder I ended up liking the Dib, he has Irken blood inside of him!"

"Humans are one of the most pathetic species I've ever seen, the planet is beautiful but its dominant species is destroying it and it makes me sick." That was obviously one view that Dib shared with his mother. Zim rolled his eyes in disagreement, shaking his head. "I don't see the 'beauty' in it. It's dirty and full of germs."

"The plants, the animals, just the nature of the planet. Haven't you ever been to a wide open field or a clearing in the woods? It's the most tranquil thing I've ever seen."

"It's full of bugs, though. Zim doesn't like bugs." Zim stuck out his tongue. "I'd much rather sit at home and eat snacks." He gave a small nod, smiling a little at the thought. Nyx just lowered her eyes, looking unimpressed. "You realize our species is more than half insectoid, right?"

"Well, yeah but- ... Earth bugs aren't as handsome looking as us." Zim folded his arms, nodding confidently. She just chuckled, shaking her head. Dib on the other hand was looking rather tired, yawning. "Is it night time yet or something? I'm dead tired over here."

Cego nodded at this, waving both hands in the direction of Dib and Zim. "You two might as well get some rest before we assign you to anything specific. If you follow me, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

"Alright... can me and Zim sleep in the same room?"

"Of course! That's actually a lot easier, since it'll free up a room for new recruits." He nodded as he started heading in the direction of the sleeping chambers. Zim yawned a little himself, leaning on Dib a little as they walked, exhausted from earlier. Being laughed at and humiliated in front of your entire race by your role-models and almost committing suicide really takes a lot out of you. Dib noticed this and smiled. Without warning he scooped Zim up bridal style and began carrying him the rest of the way.

Zim smiled at this and clung onto Dib's shoulders, nuzzling against his chest as they were led to their own room. It was small, with one bed that was fairly large, and not much else other than the carpet on the floor and the blankets and pillows on the bed. Not that it needed much else, since they'd only be staying in there at night.

"Thank you..." Dib nodded at the Vortain before going over and gently laying Zim down. Zim sighed once he was lying down, snuggling up against one of the pillows and purring softly as he looked up at Dib with sleepy, half-lidded eyes.

Dib smiled, taking off his shirt and tossing it aside before crawling in bed next to the Irken, closing his eyes. "Good night, Zim."

Zim only gave a small "Hmm..." in response before quickly dosing off, resting his head on Dib's chest. Dib wrapped an arm around his lover before dozing off.

Zim had trouble sleeping through the night, clinging to Dib the entire time. He woke up several times in the middle of the night, either simply because he couldn't sleep, or a couple times simply because the memory of his encounter with the Tallest kept replaying over and over again in his head. By the time it was time for the both of them to get up; Zim was still pretty tired and groggy.

Dib awoke with a loud yawn, stretching before wrapping his arm back around Zim. When he looked down at him, he frowned a little. "You okay?"

"Nyeehhh..." Zim waved a hand at him, sitting up and hunching over. "Tired..." he answered lazily, leaning against Dib's shoulder. Dib sat up as well, rubbing his back gently. "Then go back to sleep."

Zim shook his head, shutting his eyes. "No... no, I don't..." he slowly flopped onto his eyes, nuzzling the pillow. "I don't..." within a few minutes, he was asleep again, curled up in a little ball. Dib leaned in and gently kissed if forehead before getting up, slipping his shirt back and walking out of the room, peering down the hallway. "Shit... which way is the bathroom?"

Shortly after they both woke up, Cego came hopping down the hallway, perking up a little when he spotted Dib in his door way. "Dib!" he called out, heading toward him. "I- is Zim still asleep?"

"Shh!" Dib nodded. "Yeah, he had a rough day yesterday and I doubt he slept very well, so I just let him go back to sleep... Hey, where is the bathroom?"

He huffed and nodded, folding his arms. "Fine, I can understand that. BUT, he does need to wake up soon. And wha-? Oh! It's just down the hall, only a couple doors away from your own."

"Please don't wake him... you have no idea what he what through yesterday. I'll explain, just give me a minute." Dib quickly walked to the bathroom. Cego nodded and watched Dib as he left, peeking into the bedroom to see Zim sound asleep and cuddling a pillow. He raised an eyebrow at this, not expecting Zim to be the 'cuddly' type. But either way, he figured he should at least listen to Dib and leave him be.

Dib came back a couple minutes later, widening his eyes when he saw Cego coming out of their room and pointing to Dib. "Why's he so tired, anyway?"

Dib frowned and sighed, shaking his head. "He thought he had a mission, a top secret mission to take over Earth… It turns out it was all a trick to get rid of him by his Tallest. They insulted him, they humiliated him, and they wanted to kill him as slowly and as painfully as they could. Zim loved his Tallest, he obeyed them and he thought they loved him back but it was all a cruel lie... Have you ever seen an Irken cry? It's not a pretty sight."

"Irkens have the capability to cry? I didn't know that... Must take a lot to get it out of them, and it sure seems like Zim got more than enough. Hmm... I guess I could postpone your training, so you're both at least rested, but I'm not sure... For now, let him sleep though."

"I could tell he was trying his hardest not to... all he ever tried to do was make those bastards happy and this is what they do to him.."

Cego rolled his eyes and nodded, giving an 'I've heard it all before' look. "Mhm, yes, believe me I know. They're horrible creatures. No wonder the race is... How it is. However, we'll be taking care of that soon enough~! Heh, hopefully..."

"And I'll but happy to help." Dib smirked somewhat deviously. He never thought revenge would sound like such a fun idea. Cego smiled at Dib's enthusiasm, nodding happily. "It's a good thing we found you two when we did. Zim must know ALL of the secrets to the Tallest, the Massive, the empire. That information is fed to them constantly! I... I think."

"I doubt it, the Tallest only ever called him like once a week and they were pretty short calls, they always sounded so damn annoyed with him."

"Really? And he... never took the hint? Hmm..." He looked back into Zim's room, to see Zim roll onto his back and stretch his arms out in the air, only to have them flop back on the bed again. Dib giggled at that before looking back at Cego. "He was fooling himself into thinking they cared. …They were his reason for living pretty much."

Cego looked back at Dib, very possibly butting in where he didn't belong. "So does that mean you are his only reason for living now?"

Dib sighed. "We both have each other and that's all we really need."

Cego nodded, sighing and waving a hand at Dib. "Well, I should leave you two then. Make sure when he wakes up to just keep him calm. As you probably know, an Irken's pak is the main source of energy, and when too overworked, it can overheat and malfunction, causing serious damage to the Irken itself. This is rare, but in Zim's case, I'd just uh... Not take any chances, I guess."

Dib nodded. "Thanks for the advice." He then walked back into the room before closing the door, crawling back into bed. Zim shifted a little when Dib crawled back into bed, twitching an antenna. "Hmm... Dib-thing?"

"Yeah, it's me. Shhh, just go back to sleep."

Zim lazily stuck out his tongue at Dib, curling up against him again and sighing contently, slipping back to sleep. Dib rested his head on top of Zim's with a content sigh, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off.

Only a few hours later, Zim had woken up to find his face buried in Dib's neck, with his knees practically at his chest. He sighed and stretched himself out, yawning and sticking out his tongue like a cat would. Dib shifted a little when the Irken stretched but was still sound asleep, rolling over onto his stomach. Zim looked down at Dib and smiled a little, leaning back down and resting himself on top of Dib's exposed stomach, sighing noisily. Dib felt this and let out a small groan, opening his eyes and looking at Zim. "L-Look who's finally awake."

Zim leaned up and gave Dib a small lick on the cheek in response, nuzzling his neck. "Mhm, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, why?" Dib yawned before kissing the top of Zim's head, wrapping his arms back around him.

"You made a noise when Zim laid on top of you," he answered, snuggling up to Dib.

"Zim, you're like 90 pounds, you're not gonna hurt me." Though Dib only weighed about 15 pounds more than Zim. Zim stuck out his tongue and let out a "Nyeeeh" in response, papping Dib's cheek. "I could hurt you if I wanted to."

"Oh yeah?" Dib smirked. "You wanna go, Spaceboy~?"

Zim lowered his eyes, smiling and showing his zipper-teeth, suddenly pouncing on top of him, grabbing his shoulders and pinning him back against the bed. "HA!" Dib shifted under his hold so Zim was now in between his legs, wrapping them around his waist before rolling over so he was on top of Zim. "HA!"

Zim pouted a bit, squirming under Dib's grip. He brought his hands up up to whack at Dib's chest. "Release meeee!"

Dib was straddling Zim's waist, wiggling his hips a little and smirking wider. "Hmm, no~" He then leaned down and kissed Zim. Zim kissed him back softly, but was still focused on getting on top of Dib again. "I said unhand me!"

Eventually Zim was able to flip him back over. (Mostly because Dib let him.) He smiled with a slight blush. "What are you gonna do~?"

Zim smirked and put both of his hands on the bed, on either side of Dib's head. He leaned down and kissed him softly, purring happily. Dib wrapped his arms around Zim's neck and kissed back with a small hum, tracing his finger along an antenna. Zim perked his antennae forward a bit, nibbling on Dib's bottom lip softly and letting out a small noise. Dib pinched the tip of it while pushing their hips together, grinding slightly.

"Ah~!" Zim bit his own lip, blushing out of embarrassment and smiling nervously. He twitched the antenna and rocked his hips back against Dib's, leaning down to give his ear a lick.

Dib let out a soft moan, starting to purr noisily. "Z-Zim.."

Zim smiled at the purring, giving Dib's chin a lick. "You're so cute when you're all helpless under me like this."

Dib smiled as well. "And you're just cute in general." He gently placed his hand on Zim's cheek. "I'm so happy I can finally see you…"

Zim smiled and wrapped his arms around Dib's neck loosely, leaning down to nuzzle his cheek. "Does Zim look better now than before? Now that I'm older. And taller. Not a lot taller, but... taller."

Dib nodded. "I'd probably still think you're hot either way~"

Zim reached a hand up, feeling his forehead and shaking his head. "But Zim feels fine."

"No." Dib giggled. "I mean like sexy."

"Oh," Zim smiled, nodding. "Zim knew that!" He leaned down and kissed Dib on the cheek, his purr returning. Dib continued stroking the antennae and smirking, going back to kissing Zim.

Zim whined softly against Dib's lips when he suddenly touched his antenna again, squeezing his eyes shut. "Nngh, y-you seem pretty eager."

"Is that a bad thing?" Dib pulled his hand away.

Zim shook his head, opening his eyes. "No, it's just… I dunno." Zim looked down, an obvious look of sadness in those big eyes of his. Dib noticed this and smiled a bit, trying to cheer Zim up. "Hey, did you forget about me already?"

Zim looked down at Dib and giggled a little, licking his cheek. "No… no I did not."

Dib smiled, shaking his head. "I'm so glad I have my vision back. To be honest, you make quite a few cute faces. Especially when I touch your antennae." Dib gave Zim's antennae a small flick. Zim blushed a little and pouted a bit, papping Dib's cheek. "Shut it..."

Dib chuckled, sitting up. "We should probably go, they might have thought we died by now."

Zim frowned,sitting up. "Why would they think that? As far as they know, we were sleeping." Zim shrugged.

"... It was a joke, Zim." Dib sighed, standing up and stretching. Zim just waved him off, hopping off of the bed and stretching as well. "I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom." He said before walking out. Dib sat back down on Zim's bed, sighing contently as he watched him leave.

Zim came back a few moments later, looking to Dib. "Ready to go? We should go get a snack," Zim answered simply. "I'm hungry." He stood up off the bed and walked past Dib, looking out the doorway, up and down the hallway. Nyx was walking with her hands in her lab coat pockets, smiling at the sight of them. "Ah, there you two are. I was sent to get you, your presence is requested in the main room."

Zim sighed as he nodded, following her to the main room. "Is there any food or something around? Maybe some snacks or candy or something?"

"You both missed breakfast, so you'll have to wait until lunch, which is in about 2 hours." Dib groaned. "That's just great…"

"What? Why can't we have snacks, at least?" Zim whined, clutching his stomach.

"We're not exactly funded so our food supply is limited. You get breakfast, lunch, dinner, and an evening snack, which is a candy bar."

Zim sighed obnoxiously, obviously unhappy. "Fine... well, anyway, what did you want to see us for?"

"Lard-Nar wants to talk about your training and such if you wish to stay with us."

"Oh, right, training. Eheh." Zim nodded quickly, just now remembering why they were here in the first place.

"Hey, um... hold on, do you mind if I talk to Zim alone for a moment?" Nyx turned to Dib and nodded. "Alright, the main room is just down the hall to the left." She then turned and walked off. Zim watched as Nyx left, turning to Dib. "Why do you need Zim alone?"

Dib sighed, shaking his head. "Zim, are we actually staying here?" Zim narrowed his eyes, tilting his head. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't we?"

"Well... my home is on Earth, what about finishing school? What about all my stuff? And I can't leave Gaz alone like that."

Zim frowned, folding his arms. "What about the Tallest? Your demon sister should be fine on her own. And we can always go back after we destroy them. And what do you need school for? You're plenty smart!"

"I know... it's just kinda hard leaving behind my old life like that."

Zim pouted, thrusting his fists to his sides. "It's also kind of hard being told that everything you believed in for all these years was just a stupid joke!"

"But you let yourself believe in that shit, I don't get how you didn't know it was all a joke."

Zim's eye twitched a little and he quickly pointed to Dib. "You don't understand! And why would you? You're just stupid and clueless!" With that, Zim turned on his heel and stomped back to their room, slamming the door behind him so hard that it could be heard from the main room.

"Fuck you!" Dib yelled before Zim slammed the door. Dib sighed, shaking his head and suddenly punching the wall afterward. "God damn it..."


	12. Chapter 12

Once he was locked inside of his room, Zim immediately kicked the foot of the bed, yelling from the pain since he was still barefoot. This was when Lard-Nar came storming into the main room, tapping his foot. "_What_ is with all of this _noise_ out here?! I called for you a half hour ago!"

Dib sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Sorry, my… friend, is a bi-polar little asshole."

Lard-Nar twitched his horns a little at this, shaking his head. "Well, regardless, I need you both to come with me. Right now."

Dib rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I doubt I'll be able to get him out of that room."

Lard-Nar rolled his eyes, folding his arms angrily. "That isn't exactly the attitude we're looking for in new recruits..."

"Go tell him that, 'cause at the moment I'm a little pissed off." Dib sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead once again. Lard-Nar huffed and growled softly, heading to their room, mumbling to himself. Only five minutes later, he returned, dragging Zim by his shirt collar into the main room. There's no exact telling as to what went on back there, but Zim looks genuinely pissed off and Lard-Nar has a boot-print on his cheek.

Dib rolled his eyes at scene and just followed behind them, folding his arms. Zim folded his arms and stayed silent, not laying eyes on Dib as they continued to walk with Lard-Nar, reaching the control room. Lard-Nar turned around to both of them, huffing and shutting his eyes. "What I'm mostly concerned with is the hu- er, uh, the hybrid. At least Zim has had some military training."

"I have experience in computers and large scale hacking." Dib shrugged.

"Is that so? Well that could come in handy, as long as Zim will translate from Irken to, uh... human, for you." Zim just rolled his eyes, still not facing either of them.

"Oh, that's okay, I know Irken." Dib smirked, wanting to see Zim's reaction to that. Zim perked up at this, not being able to help himself from taking an interest in this. "Since _when_?"

"How do you think I was intercepting your calls with the Tallest? I taught myself back when I was 12."

"How could you have any idea what we were saying, though?" Zim turned to Dib, folding his arms and tilting his head.

"Gir gave me a pretty nice book that teaches Irken." Dib held back a chuckle.

"He did _not_!" Zim argued, stomping his foot on the ground and throwing his fists to his sides.

"Zim, that robot was an idiot. You know how many times he's given me things and let me into your base when we were younger?"

"You never were in my base! Zim would know! Stop being a liar!"

"There you go with that whole denial thing again."

"And there _you_ go with the whole being stupid thing again! I'm not in denial! You are!"

"I'm not trying to argue, Zim, I just want you to open your damn eyes! I'm not lying to you!"

"SILENCE!" Zim hopped in the air, stomping back down onto the ground below him. Without any warning, he drew his hand back and whacked Dib across the face. "Not one more word out of you!"

Dib's head flew to the side, his eyes wide. He then placed his hand on his cheek, looking back at Zim. "You just...you just hit me..."

Zim, too caught up in his anger, balled his hands up into fists. "BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP! And what are _you _going to do about it, anyway?!"

Dib didn't react the way Zim expected him to, instead he just shook his head. "Well, I guess that shows how much you actually love me." He then tuned and walked right out of the room.

Zim's expression immediately softened when he saw this. He expected Dib to scream at him or something, but not act like this. He turned to see Lard-Nar already storming in the opposite direction, leaving Zim all alone. He could only assume that him and Dib were going to hear it later for this, but he didn't care. He sighed as he made his way out of the room, following Dib's direction.

Dib had locked himself in their room, sliding down the door until his was sitting, sighing and wiping his eyes. A few minutes later, Zim approached the door, sighing as he hesitantly knocked on it.

"Go away," Dib answered silently, not really caring who was outside that door. Zim rolled his eyes, banging on the door again. "It's my room too, y'know."

"That was before you decided to hit me." Dib's voice was monotoned, which was an obvious sign of how emotionally hurt he really was. Zim frowned, leaning against the door. "You made Zim angry! So angry, you made me... I didn't mean to do it!" He knocked on the door again. "Just let me iiinnn," he whined.

The door suddenly flew open. "I made you? I made you?! So are you just gonna hit me every time we have a small fight?"

"It wasn't a small fight! You kept pushing Zim and I snapped! And I told you that I didn't mean to! It was a reaction!"

"I wasn't pushing you, I was telling you the truth and you kept screaming at me that I was lying. I even told you I didn't want to fight, I wanted to calmly talk about it and you fucking hit me!" Hot tears ran down the sides of his cheeks, Dib tried to control himself but it was just getting too hard.

"But I told you to stop 'telling the truth'! You think I _like_ being told that you were snooping around in my base? That you were listening in on all of my calls to the Tallest? That you learned Irken with- without me?" Zim folded his arms, looking away from Dib. The guilt from doing this to Dib was really starting to get to him, but he didn't want Dib to know that.

"I can understand you not wanting to hear it but you didn't have to keep calling me a liar, and you sure as hell didn't have to fucking hit me. I don't want that kind of relationship, Zim." Dib couldn't hold it in anymore, sitting on the bed and resting his forehead in the palm of his hand, crying.

Zim's antennae drooped against his face and he frowned at the sight, walking into the room and sitting next to Dib. "Dib... I..." he tilted his head, shutting his eyes. "I-I'm... sorry..." he sighed, still not quite used to saying those words.

Dib sniffled, taking a deep breath. "Just... p-please don't do it again, okay? I want a _relationship_ with you, not just sex and fighting."

Zim nodded in agreement, looking at Dib. "But isn't that what a relationship is?"

"No...We're supposed to care for each other, love each other... and I know you love me. You risked your life just so I could see again."

Zim looked down and lowered his eyes, sighing softly. "Zim didn't mean to make you cry..." he looked back up at Dib, shaking his head. "I-I just thought you'd yell at me or we'd fight or something."

"But I don't want to fight, I don't want you to think hitting me is okay because I sure as hell would never hit you."

"But we fought when we were younger..." Zim pointed out, looking down again. "You hit Zim then."

"There's a difference, we were enemies when we were younger... Do you still view me as your enemy or something?"

Zim immediately shook his head. "N-No! I just... I guess I'm still kind of used to us being enemies... All those years while you were gone, I was convinced you hated me for all that time."

"No... if anything I felt sorry for you, for not realizing the way your Tallest really felt."

Zim visibly winced at this, looking away from Dib and not saying anything else. Dib sighed. "Look at me… you're the one who had to go through all that shit and I'm the one crying like a bitch just because you slapped me. I'm sorry." Dib wiped his eyes again.

Zim shook his head, shutting his eyes again. "Z-Zim shouldn't have hit you anyway..."

"Can we just pretend it never happened?" Dib rested his head on the Irken's shoulder. Zim nodded, reaching his hand up to pat Dib's cheek. "Yes..." He sighed and looked down at Dib. "If... If you really do want to go back to Earth, Zim won't make you stay here. But I can't promise that I'll stay there with you. Not yet at least."

"No, no... it's okay, I know you want revenge on your Tallest, so I'll stay here with you."

Zim smiled a little and leaned against Dib's chest, nuzzling him a bit. "Thank you..."

Dib nodded, smiling as well. "So should we go back and get chewed out by Lard-Nar or stay here a little longer?"

Zim shook his head, sighing. "He was already gone as soon as you were. I'm not going back there."

Dib shrugged, flopping back on the bed. "Do you think he'll kick us out over what happened?"

Zim winced a little and shook his head. "W-well, I hope not. I mean, I don't think that he will over a stupid fight."

"But he seemed pretty pissed about earlier, and now this? Geez, I hope not too…"

Zim frowned and sighed, flopping back against the bed. "I don't like it here."

Dib looked down at Zim, looking a little confused. "But I thought you wanted to stay?"

"Just because I want to stay doesn't mean I have to like it. I'm only doing this to get my well deserved revenge."

Dib shifted and laid his head on Zim's chest, sighing. "Well... hopefully we won't have to wait long."

Zim shut his eyes and nodded. "Hopefully..." He looked down at Dib and twitched an antenna. "I would imagine you'd be taking advantage of this whole trip to see your mother-unit more. I mean, do you think she'd come back to Earth after all this?"

"I don't know... I'm actually kinda nervous about talking to her and I have no idea where she is."

Zim tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. "Nervous? Why? That's stupid."

"I just met her, Zim... I don't know her. What if she doesn't really like me or something?"

Zim rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Crazy talk. All Irken mothers like their smeets. They have closer bonds, since having an actual mother is so rare."

Dib sat up and sighed. "Maybe I shou-" At that moment, Nyx burst into the room, stomping over to Zim and picking him up by the throat, slamming him against the wall. "HOW _DARE_ YOU HARM MY SMEET."

Zim gasped and gagged from the sudden attack, bringing his arms forward and clawing at the air in an attempt to defend himself. "R-RELEASE ZIM'S SUPERIOR THROAT!"

"I- …MOM!" Dib went over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Put him down! It's okay, we talked it out!" Nyx growled and released Zim, turning back to Dib and examining his face. Zim fell the ground with an "oof!" immediately looking up at Nyx and growling at her, balling up his hands into fists. Nyx noted the red mark on Dib's cheek. "At least that isn't too bad… do you want me to get you some ice? My poor little smeebie…"

Zim growled when Nyx started speaking to Dib. Nyx heard him growl and glared down at him. "If you harm my smeet again I swear I'll rip out your spooch with my bare claws and hang you from the rafters of this ship with it." She then grabbed Dib's wrist, pulling him out of the room. Zim simply hissed at her as she walked out, frowning when she took Dib with her. He sighed and stood up, having no choice but to follow them.

"Mom, you really don't ha-"

"Shh, you're coming to the medical wing and you are putting ice on that cheek."

Zim just rolled his eyes as he followed them, piping up after hearing their conversation. "He isn't even hurt."

"And who said you were allowed to follow us?" She hissed.

"I'm Dib's _mate_, I'll follow him wherever I please!" Zim snapped back angrily.

"I don't see how you forgave that annoying little pest…" Nyx spat. Dib sighed, rubbing his head. "Mom, please don't do this."

"Who are you calling a pest?!" Zim yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"The ceiling," She said sarcastically. Dib finally pulled his hand away. "Listen, I understand why you're mad but can you please lay off? I forgave him and I just want this whole subject dropped." Nyx sighed and folded her arms. "...Fine, but I still don't like him."

Zim hissed loudly at her and rolled his eyes. "Why should you like Zim anyway? You _are_ Irken after all."

"I liked you for the sake of my smeet but I can't even do it anymore after what you did."

Zim frowned and didn't argue back this time, just looking away from her. He actually looked genuinely hurt.

"Mom... can I talk to you later please? Zim and I weren't finished talking earlier."

"But-"

"_Please_."

"...Fine, but you better come and talk to me later, I really want to catch up." Nyx sent Zim one last glare before walking off. Zim just folded his arms, staying silent as he looked back up at Dib. He just turned around and started walking back to their room, not wanting to really speak his mind about Nyx, since she was Dib's mother after all.

"Zim..." Dib walked after him. "I'm sorry about her. I didn't think she would be that protective of me."

"She's Irken," Zim answered simply, not turning around as he continued to walk. "It's a given that she'd be over protective of her smeet and not like Zim."

"Alright... just please don't be mad at her." Dib walked next to him.

"...No promises." Zim walked back into their room, plopping himself back down onto the bed.

"Well you have to understand why she was mad, what would you do if someone hit me?" Dib sat next to him. Zim huffed and puffed out his cheeks a little. He shut his eyes and looked down. "I'd... tear them apart, probably."

"Exactly." Dib poked his tummy with a small smile. Zim couldn't help but smile a little himself, sighing. "Do you think she'll forgive Zim?"

"Yeah, just give her some time… I can't believe she made such a harsh threat though."

Zim frowned, shaking his head. "F-Forget about it, okay?"

Dib nodded, lying down next to Zim. Zim sighed and shut his eyes, rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around Dib. Dib smiled, nuzzling against the Irken. Zim looked up, about to say something before Cego came through the door, looking almost afraid. He frowned, looking at Zim. "She's _really_ angry out there." Zim immediately sat up, throwing his arms up. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

Dib sat up as well. "She's still that angry?"

He nodded, sighing. "Well, yes. She's mostly worried about you though." Zim just scoffed at this, sitting up from the bed. Dib sighed. "But I talked to her about it... Zim, do you mind if I go talk to her?"

Zim waved a hand in the air, shaking his head. "Fine, fine, do what you wish." He sat up and started to head out the door. Dib got up and walked over to Cego. "So where is she?"

Cego led Dib out of the room, watching as Zim left in the opposite direction. "She's in the main room right now. Maybe seeing you will relax her a little."

As Cego led Dib into the main room, Nyx was already lying back in one of the chairs set out, perking up when she heard the two approach. She looked at Dib and smiled a little. "Where's..." her smile immediately disappeared and she sighed. "...Your little mate?"

"I told him I wanted to talk to you alone... Mom, what's the big deal? Why are you still so mad?" Dib walked over, sitting next to her.

"He hit and hurt my smeet. Why should I not be mad?" She sat up a little in her chair, flattening her antennae against the back of her head. Dib noted the fact that she did this, remembering that Zim did a similar thing with his own antennae when he was upset or hurt or even uncomfortable. It was pretty neat how Irken antennae could be an obvious tell to the Irken's mood. He finally spoke up, answering Nyx's question. "Because he knew what he did was wrong and he apologized...he even wanted to apologize to you." Dib knew that Zim said no such thing, but at least it would make her feel better.

She raised an eye ridge at this before narrowing her eyes. "Really? _Zim_ willingly wanted to apologize to me? ... Hmm, that's surprising."

"Because I made him realize that he would have reacted the same way if someone were to hit me."

"Mhm, I can believe that. What upsets me is he is supposed to be your mate, correct? He shouldn't be attacking his mate. In any way. Whether he's a defect or not." She rolled her eyed, sighing. "But I suppose if I did hear that apology from him..."

"Hey! He is not a defect, and he didn't 'attack' me. He just slapped me, that's it."

"Well, no, technically speaking he _is_ defective. It's a miracle that he's even alive. And whatever you want to call it, he still hurt you."

"Well he's not defective to me, and I love him, just because he hit me once doesn't mean it's going to destroy our whole relationship."

"No, I didn't say _that_, it's just... what if he gets like that again? That angry? And he does it again?"

"I made sure he knew if he hits me again, I'm gone..." Dib sighed. "He just needs to learn a little self control is all. He's had anger issues ever since me and him were little."

"Maybe things would be better off if you helped him control those issues? Before he does something stupid... Well, I mean, he's already done some pretty stupid things, but-"

"I've been trying, he has really bad issues with denial, he'll refuse to believe the most obvious of things, even when he's shown evidence. That's what we were fighting about when he hit me."

"Is that so? Why do you think he's that way anyway? Just instinct for him? Because that isn't good."

"He was probably teased a lot as a kid so he might have taught himself to be blind to things around him… just to avoid being hurt."

She frowned, . . "That makes sense. And I'm going to assume 'teased' is an understatement..."

"...I feel so bad for him, he's such a great person but no one ever gives him a chance. He risked his life just so I could see again."

She sighed, shutting her eyes. "Well, maybe I should at least give him a second chance. But if he pulls anything like this again, I will not hesitate to take my own action."

"Thanks Mom... now, do you think we could just... talk? I met you for the first time yesterday and we didn't even hold up a conversation."

She smiled sympathetically at this and nodded. "I know, but understand that I don't normally just have free time like this... I'm sorry. But right now is perfect for talking."


	13. Chapter 13

Dib shifted a little, looking up at Nyx. "So... I really wanna know… what happened between you and dad?"

Nyx rolled her eyes, sighing. "I wish you wouldn't refer to him like that. He may technically have his DNA in you, but make no mistake, he is _not _your father, nor does he deserve to be."

Dib sighed and nodded. "I know... and I hate how much I look like him."

"You look a lot better than he does, to say the least." she smiled a bit. "But, it would have been nice to at least see what you would have looked like as an Irken."

Dib smiled, chuckling. "Well at least I got your eyes."

She smiled at this, bringing a hand to his cheek. "Exactly. I was worried about your eyes though. I begged your... _father_ to let me give you the implants, but he insisted that you had 'his superior human eyes' and wouldn't let me."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course. God, he's such an asshole..." Dib smiled wider at the hand on his cheek. "I really missed you, Mom."

"Did you? I'm surprised you even remembered me." She smiled and sighed happily. "I doubt he ever brought me up."

"I did remember you, but just barely. But I had pictures, and the doll. No, he never brought you up, and every time I tried to, he'd yell at me."

"He would yell at you?" She scowled and shut her eyes. "Well, at least you have some time away from him." At this point, Zim had made his way back to see the both of them, but he didn't make himself present. He just kind of stood in the doorway, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Time away from him? Ever since I was 4 I was basically raising me and my sister by myself… I hardly ever saw him."

"Really? He doesn't take care of you?" She frowned and even growled softly. "My poor smeet..."

Dib narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "He actually calls me crazy for believing in aliens!"

"He calls you _crazy_ for such a thing? He knows that aliens exist, how could he say that to you?!"

"He's had me institutionalized 3 times for it... I think he was just trying to get me to drop the whole subject so I wouldn't end up finding out about myself."

"Why would he try so hard to do such a thing?" She sighed, shaking her head. "He is the only reason I've ever had any regrets about traveling to Earth."

"And... that reminds me, would you ever consider traveling back?"

She perked up a little and looked at Dib, shaking her head. "I... I don't know. Not if I'd end up seeing him again. Why?"

"You want revenge on your Tallest? I'd assume you'd want revenge on my father~" Dib smirked. She put her hand up, shaking her head. "Now wait a minute. I can't travel back to Earth just to get my 'revenge' on your father. He may be a horrible one, but at least he's _somewhat_ taken care of you. And I can't stay on Earth forever, so you need someone to do that job." Zim, still in the doorway, scoffed at this, causing himself to become noticed now. Dib looked disappointed, "Oh..." He then turned around to see Zim. "Zim? What are you doing here?"

Nyx narrowed her eyes at Zim, not saying anything. Zim pretty much ignored Dib's question, flattening his antennae in annoyance. "Dib's father unit is in no way fit to continue 'taking care of him'. And it's not like Dib even needs to be taken care of, like a smeet, anymore. And if he does need someone, he has Zim."

Dib smiled a little at the statement. Nyx, however, just sighed, rolling her eyes. "How are _you_ fit to take care of him? You can barely take care of yourself."

Dib piped up, shaking his head. "I don't need taken care of, I'm almost and adult and I've been taking care of myself since I was young anyway."

She frowned at this, mostly upset about the fact that she never got to be the one to take care of her smeet. And Zim, some other Irken offering to do the job, wasn't exactly helping. "Well... I guess you're right..."

"I'll still come and see you after the Tallest are gone... I may not need taking care of, but I still need a mom."

She smiled a little at this and nodded, standing up. "Well... good. And I guess I _should_ thank Zim in advance, since I don't know how else you'd get here without him."

Dib chuckled and stood up as well, grabbing Zim and kissing his cheek. "And I should thank him too~"

Zim jumped a bit from the sudden action, smiling at Dib and nuzzling his cheek a little. "We should probably go," Nyx added. "It's almost time for lunch and I think Lard-Nar is going to try to talk to you to again once that's finished."

Dib nodded, taking Zim's hand and walking with them to the cafeteria. Zim smiled and even purred softly at the idea of being able to eat, eagerly following them to the cafeteria. Once inside, Nyx led them to a small table, sitting down with them. "Since the food supply is limited, it's handed out. There are _some_ choices, but... not really." Zim frowned, flopping onto the table. "We have to wait? But Zim is hungry now!"

"You can wait a little longer, Zim... at least the food is free." Dib shrugged and sat down next to him. Zim groaned and folded his arms impatiently. Obviously going without food made him pretty unpleasant to deal with. Nyx just rolled her eyes at his impatient attitude.

"Well when we finally go home, I'll take you out to dinner and you can eat as much as you want, okay? I wish they accepted Earth money in space, I have like $70 on me. We could just go out and get our own food."

Zim sighed and nodded. "Fine..." Finally, they're food arrived. It wasn't much, just a fairly large plate filled with various alien foods from different planets. It looked like random scraps, if anything else, but it was enough. Zim immediately lunged forward, grabbing a handful of food off of the plate, earning a look of disgust from Nyx.

"Zim!" Dib jabbed him with his elbow. "W-We'll just share what he grabbed."

"You don't have to do that, just take whatever you want from the plate." Nyx added as she picked from it herself. Zim just stayed silent, practically inhaling his food. Dib sighed and took a small plate, glaring at Zim. "You can be a real jerk sometimes."

"What did I do?" Zim asked, his mouth full of food.

"You're only supposed to take a little bit!" Dib argued.

Zim just hissed at him, stuffing another bunch of food in his mouth. "I was hungry!"

"So is everyone else! It's not like you paid for this food."

Zim sighed and stayed silent, now that he wasn't as hungry anymore. "Fine. Zim will _definitely_ keep that in mind." he said as he rolled his eyes. Dib scoffed and picked at his plate, not eating much. Zim noticed this, eyeing Dib. "What? Aren't you hungry?"

Dib shook his head. "Not really, no."

Zim frowned, poking Dib's shoulder. "You haven't eaten since- wait when's the last time you ate?"

Dib shrugged. "I'm not sure. I didn't get to eat lunch in school the other day, since that whole fight went down. But it doesn't really matter."

Nyx perked up at this, practically glaring at Dib. "_EAT_."

"Okay! Okay…" Dib took a bite of his food. Zim frowned, papping Dib's cheek. "Why haven't you eaten in so long?"

"I don't know, I just forget... it's not a big deal."

"You forget to eat? That is kind of a big deal. How do you do that?"

"I don't know! Okay? Can you quit interrogating me?"

Nyx poked Dib's hand, narrowing her eyes. "Membrane has food for you, right?"

Dib didn't answer that question, poking at the food on his plate with a fork.

"Dib. Answer me." she demanded, folding her arms. Zim had stopped eating right now, paying attention to both of them.

"... He gave us money for food, but Gaz usually spent it on herself. And it's not like I could go to the store, I couldn't see at the time."

"Well how come you aren't eating right now?" Nyx asked. "

"Well I feel bad for eating other people's food knowing that they don't have much of it. "

Zim frowned, folding his arms. "You could have eaten Gaz's food at the time! She didn't deserve all of it."

"She just bought enough food for herself and used the rest on video games. And she usually hid it. The only time I really got to eat was at school."

Nyx sighed, shutting her eyes. "Then try to eat as much as you can here, hmm?"

"But I feel bad eating this food... don't worry, I'll just eat more when we go home."

"You need to eat now. You need the energy. And don't feel bad, you're Irken after all. It's in your nature to eat a lot." Nyx nodded, finishing the rest of her own food. Dib sighed and took another bite of his food, not really in the mood for arguing. Zim smiled, patting Dib's shoulder with one hand and licking at his fingers on the other hand. Dib couldn't help but chuckle at Zim, soon finishing his plate. Zim smiled and nuzzled Dib. Nyx stood up and pointed to the exit of the cafeteria. "You should go see Lard-Nar in the control room now."

"Right, come on Zim." Dib grabbed Zim's arm and stood up, walking in the direction of the control room. Zim followed Dib in silence, looking around. "Where is it, exactly?"

"I remember, I'm pretty sure it's down this hallway."

Zim nodded and followed Dib into the control room, plopping himself down on the couch that was in there. He sighed and put a hand on his stomach. "I'm still pretty hungry..."

"Dude! You had more food than anyone else in there!" Dib rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Zim.

Zim just pouted and folded his arms, sticking out his tongue. This was when Lard-Nar walked in, practically glaring at the two of them. "Before I start, you two aren't going to fight again, are you?"

"No, and I deeply apologize for our actions earlier and I promise it won't happen again." Dib answered, frowning.

"Hmm." he nodded and folded his arms, huffing. "Well, we plan to start our attack on the Massive tomorrow. Nyx insisted that Dib use his knowledge of computers to hack into their system and render their own computers useless, so he won't have to actually fight in this. Zim however..." Zim widened his eyes at this, standing up. "Hey! I was the one who had their entire power core in my control, years ago! Why can't I be with Dib?"

Dib widened his eyes and frowned, shaking his head at the idea of Zim actually fighting in combat. "Just... keep him by me, I promise he won't mess anything up!"

Lard-Nar sighed, shaking his head. "Mhm, I wish I could believe that." Zim folded his arms, glaring at Lard-Nar. "Zim doesn't just destroy everything! I can handle a stupid computer job!"

"Hey... if you think he's only good for destroying, maybe he can get in one of those large robot-suit things like you had that one time, remember? The one that turned invisible? Then he could do some destroying."

"A Megadoomer?" Lard-Nar shook his head, sighing. "That's Irken technology, otherwise we would most definitely be using those. But maybe Zim could have a small ship of his own."

"Well, he is Irken, and he has experience in one, he can sneak on the massive before the invasion and take one!"

"Eeeaauuhhhh, eheheh, I should _probably _bring this up before we get any further into this," Zim added, smiling a bit. "The Megadoomer I received was more of a prototype than anything. And uh, after my use of it, the Irken military wasn't exactly eager to send _more_ out. For all Zim knows, they don't even have them available. And if they do, they're obviously scarce and protected by security."

Dib sighed. "Good point, sorry."

Zim looked back down at Dib before sitting down. "I can use a ship," he shrugged. "That would probably be easier for Zim anyway."

"I have to admit though, you are pretty good at destroying." Dib piped up. Zim frowned, shaking his head. "But... That isn't _all _I'm good at!"

"I know~" Dib sent him a small smirk, hoping Lard-Nar wouldn't catch that. Zim blinked in confusion, obviously clueless as to what Dib was hinting at. Lard-Nar, however, rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue. "Well fine then, I guess Zim will be part of the aerial attacking. Whatever works."

"Hey... he won't be in much danger, will he?"

"Well, there's always a chance of danger when attacking like this. I don't think he'll be in a _lot_ of danger, but..."

Dib nodded. "It still might be a good idea to let him stay here with me."

Lard-Nar sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe... I don't know for sure right now though."

"Alright, so for now what do you want us to do?"

"Well, I was going to have you start up on the computer, so you get a feel for it before we render the Massive useless tomorrow. I guess Zim will have to come with you for now."

Dib nodded and stood up, stretching a little. Zim hopped up from the couch and followed Lard-Nar as he started to head out of the room. Dib followed close behind them, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking around as they walked. Lard-Nar led them into a small room, filled with a few rows of computers in-use that greatly resembled the ones in Zim's lab. Lard-Nar turned to both of them, pointing to a free computer, specifically for Dib. "I figure for now, Zim can help you control these. Unless you already know how to do that as well."

"I've only ever used Earth computers, so I'll need the help." Dib went over and sat in the computer chair, cracking his fingers. Zim smiled a little at this, following Dib to his chair as Lard-Nar left them alone. "So let's see... what is this again? Just practice and getting used to the computer? Boooorrriiinnngggg~" he whined, sighing.

"Come on, if I'm going to hack into the massive I'm going to need to know how to do this."

"Yeah, yeah..." Zim rolled his eyes, turning the computer on first. "Now... I bet the Tallest changed the code for the control of their power core, there's no doubt about that..."


End file.
